


Fangan Ronpa: A House Party to Die For

by Oatsotas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanganronpa, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatsotas/pseuds/Oatsotas
Summary: The war is over. The Future Foundation won. Hope won. Despair has been beat back into its dark recesses. Of course, the world is still recovering, even several decades later. But that's where Hope's Peak comes in. Attending the recently opened New America branch, 16 prospective college students will learn to cultivate their talents for the betterment of mankind! Right?There's no way they'll fall into some sadistic killing game, those are over and done with.Right?





	1. Prologue: You're Invited, Bring Your Own Despair

**There were places that I never thought I'd ever be. The moon, my parents' secret room, a fast food restaurant that didn't smell like something had died inside of it. However, even those places became a possibility when I received a letter from one place that was even more impossible than all of those combined: Hope's Peak University. Or, should I say, Hope's Peak Academy, version 2.0, New America Branch.**

**After the Tragedy, the world needed time to recover. During that time a certain man named Makoto Naegi emerged to help save the world from despair. With the help of other survivors, he managed to beat back despair and get the world on the path to recovery. That was almost two decades ago by now, though.**

**To help with that, he developed a new Hope's Peak. It had the same mission, to find talent, study it, and use it to better the world. This time with 33% less human experimentation and/or exploitation! Nonetheless, even in this still healing world, graduation from Hope's Peak guarantees success in whatever endeavors its graduates may pursue.**

**Besides the whole "not being a corrupt awful entity that is bent on using talented people as rats for some sort of superhuman project thing," the other main difference between the old and new Hope's Peak is that it's now almost exclusively a university. There is one high school branch in Japan, but most others in the world (I believe there are four total) are universities. Apparently high school students aren't exactly the most "stable" of people.**

**But enough random exposition, it's time to get started I suppose. Wow… I still can't believe I'm here. I'm the most normal person of all New America. No, seriously. That's my title.**

**I am Amani Nastrom and I was given the title of Ultimate Normal.**

 

**[[[ Amani Nastrom - Ultimate Normal ]]]**

 

**Apparently I have the ability to be so generic that it's actually remarkable. Something something insert protagonist joke here. Trust me, heard 'em all before.**

**I remember getting my invitation letter, signed by the Hero himself. I don't think I've ever shed so many tears in my life. Nothing could ever top the high of seeing my name invited to such a prestigious place. I'll admit, I was nervous even before I accepted. We learned about the previous killing games that have taken place (both real and virtual), what if one of those happens to me? What if the Hero has been infected by despair all this time and is now going to unleash his plans? What if I don't make friends and disappoint my mom?!**

**No, I can't think like that. It's been decades since the Tragedy. Hope won. We won. It's time to move forward and make the world a better place. How I will do that with just being "normal," I have no idea.**

**Okay, no more goofing around. No more procrastinating because I'm nervous. No more conveniently waiting around spouting off bits of exposition to help establish the setting. No more and I'm doing it again.**

**I began to walk through the massive gate, passing under the Hope's Peak crest which peered down at me with both a terrifying imperiousness and welcoming hospitality. I entered the main courtyard. A sign hung on a bench that said "Welcome 18th class!" I'm here, I did it! The administrative building was just ahead and I was on a roll so I burst into a run.**

**I ran. And ran. And ran.**

**But I went nowhere.**

**In fact, I went backwards.**

**I fell. Again. Again.**

 

**Deeper.**

 

**Darkness creeped into my vision.**

 

**Blurry. Can't see.**

 

 

**All I remember thinking before I finally fell unconscious was**

 

 

**No, not again.**

 

…..

…………………

…………………………………

………..h……………….a.ke………………

……….an yo………………..come on…………………

 

???: Hey, come on, you gotta wake up.

**I suddenly jolted awake, thrusting my eyes open but then immediately closing them. Who the hell puts a light directly above a sleeping person?**

???: Oh, thank God, you're waking up. Finally.

**Who was that?**

**Wake up? What are they talking about? Oh right, sleeping. It's so hard to think straight.**

**I turned my head to the side and slowly opened my eyes, starting to feel my way around. I was laying on top of some sort of couch with a pillow propped behind my head. The room was luxurious; it seemed to be some sort of foyer for a mansion. White marble floor was broken up by assorted pieces of furniture. A staircase was at the far end, gated off by a huge metal grate. Flanking it were two hallways that lead deeper into wherever I was.**

???: You feelin' alright?

**Oh right, a person is talking to me, a guy. I sat up, groaning in frustration. My head hurt, but I managed.**

Amani: Y-yeah, I'll be fine.

???: [Smiling] That's good. Was worried. You took longer than the rest of us to wake up.

Amani: Rest of us? What do you mean?

???: [Grimacing] 16 of us just woke up here. None of us remember how we got here. Door's locked and all the windows are bolted shut.

Amani: Huh?!

**I jumped up from where I was sitting, ignoring the swirling dizziness in my head, and ran to the door. I yanked as hard as I could, but, sure enough, it was locked up tight. I scrambled to the window and pulled on the heavy metal plates stuck over them. Again, no dice. Oh God, we're really stuck here?**

???: Hey, sit back down, you're gonna make yourself sick!

Amani: I don't care, I want out!

???: You're not gonna be able to get out if you pass out again.

**As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I sat back down and he squatted in front of me.**

Amani: Oh man, what's happened? Do you think we've been kidnapped?! Are we gonna die?!

???: [Hands up, defensive]: Relax relax relax. Nothing good comes from getting worked up.

**He was right again. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.**

Amani: So...who are you then?

???: [Shocked] I didn't introduce myself, did I?

???: [Light smile] My name is Brick McGrath, makeup artist extraordinaire.

 

**[[[ Brick McGrath - Ultimate Makeup Artist ]]]**

 

Amani: Uh, did you just freeze in place with a title card or did I get hit that hard?

Brick: [Eyes wide] Yyyyyyyeah, that's been happening every time someone introduces themselves.

Brick: [Tugging at hair]: We just kinda been ignoring it.

**That… probably is for the best. Brick offered his hand, but I pushed it away and stood on my own, though I was a little shaky. Brick got up from where he was squatting. He was a handsome guy, strong jaw, caramel eyes. His hair was done up in twists and dyed blonde at the ends. He wore a tight, low cut black shirt that emphasized his lean figure. His jeans, equally as tight, were splattered with all sorts of paints and bleaches and makeup palettes. Both his ears were pierced with a bar on the left one. A simple hoop nose ring completed his look. That and probably the best wing eyeliner I have ever seen.**

**I remember hearing about Brick; he was all the rage in the makeup world. Apparently he could do anything from runway shows to sci-fi flicks. He could make anything look genuine and believable, as if it were real. He made people trying to look plastic look all natural and vice versa. Though I did hear he was a bit difficult to work with.**

Brick: [Eyes wide] Uh, earth to random girl, you haven't told me who you are.

Amani: Oh, uh, sorry. My name is Amani Nastrom.

Brick: [Light smile] Nice to meet you, then, Amani.

Brick: [Pensive, tugging at hair] Do you remember anything 'bout how you got here?

Amani: Ugh, all I remember is I was walking into Hope's Peak University and then I blacked out. Now I'm here.

Brick: [Eyes wide] You said "Hope's Peak University?"

Amani: Yeah, why?

Brick: [Tugging at hair] Then you're an Ultimate too, right? A new student?

Amani: Yeah. I'm called the Ultimate Normal, I guess.

Brick: [Smirking] That's a weird title.

Amani: Says the guy whose name is "Brick!"

Brick: [Hands up, defensive] Woah woah, that's not my real name; people just call me that.

Brick: [Light smile] "There he goes" they say, "Off to do makeup, dumb as a brick!"

Brick: [Eyes wide, frowning] But don't call me dumb, I'm not dumb and I don't like it when people bring it up.

**But I didn't… You did… You know, it's probably best I just don't engage.**

Brick: [Tugging at hair] Anyway, if you're a student of Hope's Peak, that means you're like the rest of us in here.

Amani: Oh yeah, you said there were others?

Brick: [Light smile] Mhm, there's 14, not counting us. They all went to explore while you were sleeping.

Amani: And you stayed behind to watch me 

Brick: [Looking to the side, guilty expression] Suuuuuuurrrrreeeee

Amani: …

Brick: [Light smile, sweating] What do you say we go meet them, then?

**As much as I wanted to comment on the obnoxiously long "sure," it would be a good idea to meet whoever I was trapped in here with.**

Amani: Alright. Let's get going.

Brick: [Light smile] Lead the way.

**Despite not knowing where I was going I decided to simply explore the halls next to the stairs. However, as I was about to go into them, I noticed that there was another hallway to the left of the one next to the stairs. It had been hidden from my view from the where I was because of a jutting wall.**  

Brick: [Light smile] There's another hall on the other side, too. Far as we can tell, this place mirrors itself.

Amani: Good to know.

**I turned into the leftmost hallway. It was fairly plain. Very much a hallway. There were two doors and an archway at the end of the hall. Continuing with my love of going left, I entered that door.**

**As soon as I did, I regretted everything.**

???: DON'T YA'LL TOUCH NOTHIN'!

Amani: Hwah?!

**A short boy leapt out of a cabinet, one of several that lined the far wall. He looked like he was ready for an extreme camping trip. He wore a heavy brown shirt with a camo jacket over top of it, thick hiking pants and even thicker combat boots. A neon orange cap was on his head. He also wore a pair of sunglasses despite being indoors.**  

???: There's danger in this here room, I can smell it!

**As far as I could tell the only danger in the room was the boy who just leapt out from a cabinet. Casual heart attacks are not fun!**

Brick: [Hands up, defensive] Woah, Les, chill. We're fine.

Les: [Glaring over sunglasses] Can neva' be too careful, y'hear? There's danger 'round ev'ry corner in this place.

Amani: Yes, like random people popping out of places to give others heart attacks.

Les: [Proud smile, chest puffed out] Exactly like that!

Les: …

Les: [Pointing angrily] Hey waitaminute!

Les: [Glaring over sunglasses] I'll have you know I was doin' a import'nt survival technique.

Amani: Hiding when strangers enter a room?

Les: [Gripping hat, looking sideways] … Yes

Brick: [Light smile] Don't give him too much crap, Amani, Les is just doing what he does best.

Les: [Proud smile, chest puffed out] Damn right! I ain't called the Ultimate Survivalist for nothin'!

 

**[[[ Les Gril - Ultimate Survivalist ]]]**

 

**Ah, I recognize him now. Les is a prominent rising figure in the survivalist world. He'd apparently written several books about surviving in extreme conditions and had journeyed to some of the most harsh environments and come back without a scratch.**

Amani: Wow, to get that title you must've been to some really cool places!

Les: [Proud smile, chest puffed out] You bet I have!

Amani: That's pretty cool. I would love to hear a story sometime.

Les: [Tipping hat] When we get outta here, ah'll tell you all you want.

Les: [Glaring over sunglasses] But this place. It's dangerous.

Amani: Do you really think that?

Les: [Gripping hat] Hell yeah I do. I can feel it. It's something sinister.

Amani: You're freaking me out.

Les [Gripping hat, blushing] Ah, sorry. Just nervous myself.

Brick: [Tugging on hair, sweating] We all are.

Les: [Rolling eyes, hands up] 'Cept that Jorge guy. Couldn't wipe a smile off his face.

Amani: Jorge?

Brick: [Light smile] You'll meet him soon enough, I'm sure. He's hard to miss. 

Brick: [Neutral expression] Most of us are, it seems.

Les: [Proud smile, chest puffed out] We are a unique group, aren't we?

Amani: I, uh, don't think that was a compliment.

Les: [Holding up finger, determined expression] I will take it as one anyway. Good for the ol' mental fortitude.

Amani: I suppose that's an important survival technique too, isn't it?

Les: [Tipping hat] It's probably the most important, if I'm honest. If you start losing your grip on reality then you can forget about survivin' physically. Seen a guy just sorta give up on livin' once. We had a week's wortha food and water but he just decided he was gonna die. Curled up and did nothing but sleep.

Amani: Did… did he die?

Les: [Gripping hat] Nah, I managed to get enough food and water down his gullet to keep him alive 'til help came.

Amani: So you kept two people alive even in an extreme situation. That's pretty impressive.

Les: [Looking down, blushing] You're just sayin' that. It wasn't much.

Les: [Behind a bush, eyes peeking out] Uh… anyway… Ah'll leave you two with that, gotta get back to scoutin'.

**He scurried out the door to another part of the house.**

Amani: Wha… Where did he get a bush from?

Brick: [Tugging at hair] You'll learn quick not to ask too many questions about our… colorful… friends.

**Ignoring the utter bizarreness that I'm sure won't become a recurring theme, the room seemed fairly normal. Aside from, you know, the bolted up windows. It was a simple office. A wall of cabinets dominated the far wall. Opposite that was a desk with an absolutely archaic computer with a dusty desk lamp next to it.**  

Amani: A computer!

Brick: [Tugging at hair] Don't bother, we already tried. All that's on there is some stupid game about trials and puns or some shit.

Amani: I suppose that'd be too easy, wouldn't it?

Brick: [Smiling] Yeah, but what's life without a little challenge?

Brick: [Eyes wide] Is what I would say. Had we not been trapped in here.

Amani: Yeah…

**With that absolute buzzkill of a closer, we left the room. I decided to go through the archway into what looked like a living area. An entertainment center was against one wall with a massive TV being the focus. A couple plush red couches formed an "L" shape in the middle of the room around a coffee table. On the peripheries, several tables with two chairs at each were set up. A shelf filled with board and video games sat by itself immediately to the right.**

**Two people were in this room. A girl sitting on the couch and a boy by the games. I went up to the girl first while Brick went to talk to the boy perusing the games selection**  

Amani: Uh, hey there.

???: …

???: Huh?

**The girl stood up from sitting on the couch. She was a bit taller than me. Her dirty blonde hair was choppy, cut short, and splayed in all directions, as if she'd just woken up. Not helping matters was that her lipstick was smeared and she looked like she had been rubbing her eyes. She wore a red turtleneck with a long white lab coat overtop of it with a pair of really,** **_really_ ** **short shorts. She also had a nice pair of boobs. Not that it matters. Just, worth pointing out.**

Amani: Hello? Again?

???: …

???: …

Amani: …

???: [Head cocked] Mind if I poke you?

Amani: Excuse me?

???: [Head cocked other way] Mind if I poke you? 

Amani: Uh, I suppose not

???: [Manic smile, brandishing syringes] Wahahaha!

Amani: What the?!

???: [Holding syringe with blue liquid] Now this one is a concentrated dose of arsenic. It's part of a new experiment I'm running to see just how much poison the human body can recover from!

???: [Manic grin, drooling] I just need you to let me know as soon as you start feeling sick so I can - hopefully - fix you up.

???: [Eager eyes, syringe pointed at Amani] Ready to get started?

Amani: Woah, woah, woah. No, no, no. That is not what I meant.

???: [Surprised] Oh.

???: [Bored] ...  

???: [Bored] Alright. 

???: [Bored] …

???: [Facing away] Leave me be.

Amani: Hold it! You can't just threaten to inject me with arsenic then walk away. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!

???: [Surprised] Oh. You're that girl. The one who took forever to wake up. 

???: [Leaning close]: Lemme look at you.

Amani: No way, not after what you just pulled!

???: [Sighing, eyes closed] C'mon, don't be difficult

Amani: Excuse you. You tried to _poison_ me, in case you forgot.

???: [Sighing] It was for science.

Amani: Even so! Are you even qualified to judge me?

???: [Bored] I would hope so since I'm the Ultimate Doctor.

Amani: What, really? No way.

???: [Eyebrows furrowed] I am. And you're having trouble making eye contact, swaying slightly, and slurring your words. So you're either still kicking whatever drug knocked us out or you have a concussion and unless you feel like dealing with that, I'd recommend you let me examine you.

Amani: …!

Amani: You promise no crazy experiments?

???: [Hand behind head, eyes closed] Yeah, yeah. Rita Tomy is my name, by the way.

 

**[[[ Rita Tomy - Ultimate Doctor ]]]**

 

**Hmm… I don't know much about her. From what I gathered on the Hope's Peak site, she's one of the foremost medical researchers in the world. Though it also said that she doesn't consider the subject of "Bioethics" to be a real thing.**

Rita: [Head cocked] Alright, hold still for a minute, gonna do a cursory examination.

**Rita quickly looked over me, asking if I had any pains or tender areas, flashing a light in my eyes and asking me to follow it, testing some reactions. She had me walk in a straight line. Fortunately, she gave me a clean bill of health.**

Rita: [Bored] No signs of a concussion, still waking up then. Unfortunate.

Amani: I, uh, think you mean, "that's good."

Rita: [Shrugging]: Whatever.

Rita: [Bored] You're fine. Find me when something starts hurting.

Amani: You mean _if_ something starts hurting, right?

Rita [Subtle, unnerving smile] Of course.

**Rita sat back down on the couch and I made a rather hasty exit over to where Brick and the other boy were.**

**I was immediately struck by how similar he and Brick appeared. They had the same build and face shape, similar posture and same dark skin tone. However, they were dressed completely different. This boy wore a loose, bright pink suit jacket over a pea green vest. His dress pants were a startling shade of white. Also, his hair was different than Brick's. While Brick had his up in twists, this boy's was trimmed close to his head. He also wore a pair of circular, coke-bottle glasses though I couldn't tell if he needed them or if they were just for show.**

???: Woah, woah, woah! No, no, no!

**That voice...**

Amani: Excuse me?

???: Excuse me?

**That's my voice!!**

Amani: Are you mocking me?

???: [Hands up, defensive] Relax relax relax. Nothing good comes from getting worked up.

**And… that sounds like Brick…**  

Amani: I am thoroughly confused.

???: That's cause there's danger in this place. I can smell it

**Now he's Les???**

Amani: Someone, anyone, help.

Brick: [Light smile] Alright, Jimmy, knock it off.

Jimmy: [Toothy grin] Heh. Sorry, force of habit.

 Brick: [Mimicking Jimmy] Heh. Sorry, force of habit.

Jimmy: [Hands forward, eager] Nah man, bigger smile. More teeth, less gum. And my voice is a pitch higher.

Amani: Hey! Still confused.

Jimmy: [Bashful, biting tongue] My bad, my bad. Name's Li'l Jimmy Davis, Ultimate Impressionist

 

**[[[ Li'l Jimmy Davis - Ultimate Impressionist ]]]**

 

**I've heard of this guy. He's apparently supposed to be one of the best impersonators on the comedic circuit. Some say that he can match just about anyone's voice perfectly. In fact, there's a rumor that no one has actually heard his real voice considering he can change it so easily.**

Amani: Isn't impressionism a school of art?

Jimmy: [Hand over heart, dramatic] You wound me.

Jimmy: [Pulling jacket lapel] I am an not impersonator, which is what most people call me. I do impressions of people. I prefer impressionist to impersonator cause I don't try to take over their identities, just pretend to be them for comedic effect.

Jimmy: [Pointing] Like Rita over there

Jimmy: [Manic smile] Let me poke you! Wahahaha!

Amani: Hwah!

**Oh my God, his voice sounded exactly like her's!**

Brick: [Hands up] I think you're scaring her.

Jimmy: [Bashful, biting tongue] Ay man, that's my goal sometimes. Rita's a scary chick.

Rita: [Flicking a syringe] Someone say something?

Jimmy: [Glasses falling, surprised] Not at all, no ma'am!

Rita: [Surprised] …

Rita: [Bored] Thought I was gonna have to hurt someone

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] Then fix them right up, of course

Jimmy: [Holding glasses, leaning in] Hmm… lips barely curved, no hint of teeth.

Jimmy: [Subtle, unnerving smile] This look about right, Rita?

Rita: [Bored] …

Jimmy: [Bashful, biting tongue, sweating] Okay, got it, will stop now.

Brick: [Tugging at hair] So, you guys find anything interesting since I last saw ya?

Jimmy: [Tugging at hair] Nuh-uh, the tv turns on but all it shows is a documentary about what happens when humans get too close to bears.

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] They get eviscerated, if you were curious.

Amani: So nothing useful?

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] Maybe not to you.

Jimmy: [Subtle, unnerving smile] I would have loved to try and fix them up, myself.

Rita: [Eyebrows furrowed]: …

Jimmy: [Biting tongue, sweating profusely] …

Jimmy: [Clapping hands, sweating] ALSO! The games here are all your standard fare. Beartzee, Bearopoly, Connect Bears, Bearyland, Bears and Ladders.

Brick: [Biting lip] I'm two hundred percent sure none of those are actual games.

Jimmy: [Biting tongue] W-well you can look for yourself if you're so sure.

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] Careful boys, don't get into too much of a fight, you might break something.

Brick: [Eyes wide] …

Jimmy: [Adjusting glasses] …

Rita: [Frowning] That doesn't mean stop.

**Okay this is going nowhere.**

Amani: I'm gonna walk away and find something productive to do, sound good?

Rita: [Head cocked] Pretty sure we've looked everywhere, but you're welcome to tire yourself out.

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] I'll take good care of you if you do.

Rita: [Manic smile, brandishing syringe] Until then… Jimmy, I have a new serum I wanna try out. Stick out your arm and let's get started!

Jimmy: [Glasses falling, arms covering face] Wait, take me with you!

**Nope, we out. I grabbed Brick and headed into the final door in this hallway. Inside was a laundry room. A line of washers was next to a line of dryers with some chairs to sit on and a rack of magazines hanging from the wall. A poster on the wall showed an image of a bear making an "x" with its arms and said, "Don't overfill, machine will explode."**

**That seems… dangerous. Maybe Les should've been scouting** **_here!_ **

**Two people were in this room as well. A heavyset girl with blue hair and a tall redheaded girl. They seemed to be having some sort of argument.**

Blue Hair: [Pumping arms] I'm telling ya, we should try it!

Redhead: [Dismissive, arm out] Not happening. Someone could get hurt.

Blue Hair: [Pouting] Come oooooonnnnnnn, just one overfill. No one has to be in the room when it happens!

Redhead: [Rolling eyes] How would you know what happens when it overflows if no one is here?

Blue Hair: [Pensive] Then _I'll_ be the one to overfill and watch it!

Redhead: [Concerned, arm out] Then _you'll_ get hurt. And I don't trust Rita to take good care of you.

Blue Hair: [Pumping arms] I'm sure I'll be fine, especially if I get lucky.

Blue Hair: [Hand over mouth] Hehehe, get lucky.

Redhead: [Rolling eyes] Yes, very mature.

**I contemplated not getting involved but the redhead caught my eye and motioned for the blue haired girl to follow her as she walked towards me.**

Redhead: [Arms crossed, soft smile] Finally up, I see?

Amani: Is everyone gonna comment on that?! 

Redhead: [Arms crossed, soft smile] We're just concerned is all.

Blue Hair: [Arm raised, excited] I'm not

Amani: Uh, should I be hurt?

Blue Hair: [Arm raised, cheerful smile] Not at all! I just knew you'd be fine.

Blue Hair: [Arms pumping] After all, you have the Ultimate Luck, Joy Nach on your side!

 

**[[[ Joy Nach - Ultimate Luck ]]]**

 

**As I said, Joy was heavyset with a blue pixie cut. She seemed excitable and her outfit certainly matched her… odd personality. She wore an oversized red flannel that hung loose off her shoulders, showing off a graphic t-shirt for some tv show I didn't recognize.  Fishnet stockings covered baby blue leggings. A weird choice, but you gotta admire her confidence.**

**I know… absolutely nothing about this girl. I know each year the school does a lottery to determine who gets the title of "Ultimate Luck." Apparently luck is a measurable thing and those with it often have patterns that inform how their luck works. I wonder if Joy knows hers.**

Joy: [Cat smile] By the way, would you mind convincing Ms. Fussy over here to let me overfill the machines, just once?

Brick: [Eyes wide] Why do you wanna do _that?_

Joy: [Cat smile, content] See what happens!

Redhead: [Rolling eyes] The poster says what would happen. It explodes.

Joy: [Big smile, leaning forward, hands under chin] But _how_ does it explode?

Joy: [Eyes shining] Maybe it just bubbles over or maybe it actually explodes into fire! Or maybe it actually _implodes_ and draws all of reality within a seven mile radius into it! Or it could set off a nuclear explosion. The possibilities are endless!

Amani: You know, I'm gonna agree with… uh… sorry, I didn't catch your name.

Redhead: [Soft smile] Mmm, my name is Marvel Stenson. I suppose my talent is the Ultimate Bouncer.

 

**[[[ Marvel Stenson - Ultimate Bouncer ]]]**

 

**Marvel was pretty. Her hair was a strikingly beautiful shade of red, a deep, elegant color. It hung low, nearly reaching to her waist. It framed her surprisingly feminine features. She was tall, like, taller than Brick tall. Broad shouldered as well. Beneath her denim jacket revealed a shirt that read "Security."**

**She was another one I didn't know much about, but since she was a bouncer, she must be pretty tough. Stopping drunks and keeping people away from what they want had to be a rough job.**

Brick: [Touching up eyeliner] Ultimate Bouncer, huh? I dressed a girl up as a bouncer for a model show once.

Marvel: [Eyebrow raised] And how'd that go?

Brick [Tugging at hair] I dunno, I left before the show started. Though apparently they didn't like how defined I made her muscle.

Marvel: [Flexing, soft smile] I'm pretty proud of them, myself.

Amani: You must be pretty tough then, Marvel. Stop lots of fights?

Marvel: [Blushing, waving hand] Not really, no. Being a bouncer is more about preventing fights than ending them.

Marvel: [Looking sideways, critical] And preventing people from doing stupid things that will get them hurt.

Joy: [Finger on chin] Are you talking about me?

Marvel: [Rolling eyes] I'll let you figure that one out yourself.

Brick: [Serious] Anywho, you two find anything interesting in here? Anything to help us escape?

Marvel: [Shaking head, eyes downcast] Unfortunately no.

Marvel: [Hard expression] Though if there's laundry machines, that probably means whoever trapped us here intends for us to be here a while.

Amani: That… doesn't inspire confidence.

Marvel: [Eyes wide, surprised, arm out] Ah, I, that's not what I meant to do.

Amani: It's fine. Nothing in here really inspires confidence.

Joy: [Pumping arms] Except for me, of course!

Marvel [Sighing, smiling] Except for you, of course.

**That was all the rooms in that hallway, so I decided to go to the next one over. It was considerably longer than the previous hall. Doors lined one wall all the way to the corner where even more disappeared behind a turn. The other wall was bare.**

**Walking down, I noticed that on each door was a small picture and a name. Some of them I recognized like Joy, Brick, and Les, but the rest meant nothing to me. I went over to the door with Brick's portrait and tried to open it.**

Brick: [Sly smile] Tryna invade my privacy are ya?

Amani: Oh shush, I just wanted to see what's inside.

**However, as soon as I pulled on the door, I realized it was locked. Dammit.**

Brick: [Light smile] All of the doors in this hall seem to be locked.

Brick: [Tugging at hair, pensive] Although I did hear that someone found out a couple weren't. So maybe we can explore those.

Amani: I hope so, I'm getting sick of everything being locked off.

 

**As we spoke, a boy came around the corner. I think he tried to turn around, but Brick already caught his eye and waved him over. The boy mumbled something under his breath but trudged over regardless.**

**He looked exhausted, more so than the rest of us. Heavy bags hung around bloodshot, beady eyes and his face was twisted into an irritable expression. Despite being long and gangly, he walked with surprising heaviness. His back hunched forward ever so slightly. He wore a white cotton shirt with 3 buttons at the top, all undone. A brown artist's smock hung on his front. Various tools and instruments peaked out from the staggering amount of pockets.**

???: What?

Brick: [Light smile] Hey Philip, find anything new?

Philip: [Neutral expression] Nope.

Brick: [Eyes wide, surprised] Oh, uh, that's…

Philip: [Neutral expression] …

**Quite the talker, I see. I decided to step forward and try my luck at getting to him.**

Amani: Hey, we haven't met yet. My name's Amani Nastrom, nice to meet you.

**I stuck my hand out. He took it limply, probably more out of obligation than anything.**

Philip: [Neutral expression] Philip Carter

**Again, silence.**

Amani: So, uh, you're a student from Hope's Peak?

**He fixed me with a stare that told me I just asked a really stupid question.**

Amani: Okay, then what's your talent?

Philip: [Eyebrows slightly raised] Ultimate Toymaker.

 

**[[[ Philip Carter - Ultimate Toymaker ]]]**

 

**Wait, this guy is the famous toymaker I've heard about?! Apparently there's a shop where the toys are practically alive. It has everything from classic wooden and cloth toys to modern electronics. All of which are extremely high quality. People who step into the shop say they're transported back to their childhood. Supposedly all of the toys are made by one man. I have to say, I was not picturing him to be this guy.**

Philip: [Fiddling with ball joint] …

**Left in silence, I suppose Philip thought the conversation was over and began to move past us.**

Amani: Wait!

Philip: [Eyebrows slightly raised] What?

Amani: It's rude just to leave without at least talking for a bit.

Philip: [Frowning] Do you have something you want to talk about?

Amani: I…

**He caught me there. I really didn't have anything to say. Well, not anything particularly nice.**

Philip: [Almost smiling] Didn't think so.

Amani: Well no need to be a jerk about it. 

Philip: [Sighing, reaching into pocket]: Here, take this.

**He handed me a small box, painted yellow with purple polka dots all over it. Brick stepped closer to look at it. There was a small wheel on the side. I began winding it up when all of a sudden a mini jack-in-the-box popped up. Its tongue was sticking out.**

Amani: Um… thank y-

**He was gone. He'd used the toy to distract Brick and me. Clever boy.**

Brick: [Light smile] He's just not very social. Not a bad guy though

Brick: [Pointing, serious] Though let's keep going, I'm pretty sure there's some more people around the corner.

Amani: Sounds good.

**We walked around the corner and lo and behold, Brick was right. Two people were in this hallway, another boy-girl combo. If my best friend were here, she'd tell me that all these pairs were destined to be "shipped" together. Whatever that means…**

**Wait. My friends. My family. They have to be concerned for me. I told them that I'd call as soon as I got to Hope's Peak and well, that certainly didn't happen. I frantically patted myself down and found that my phone was gone. How did I just now notice?**

Brick: [Eyes wide, concerned] Amani! You alright?

Amani: I - I just thought about my friends and family…

Brick: [Eyes closed, head down, arms crossed] I'm sure they're fine. And I'm sure they're looking for you just like the rest of our families.

Amani: You don't sound very assured.

Brick: [Eyes wide, arm out, surprised] Saw through me that easily?!

Amani: Call it my talent.

Brick: [Light smile] I thought you were the Ultimate Normal.

Amani: Don't try to change the subject.

Brick: [Eyes closed, head down, arms crossed] It's just… Doesn't this situation seem familiar? Like I've seen this kind of setup before somewhere.

Amani: No… You don't think…

Brick: [Eyes wide, grim] It's… a possibility…

???: DAMN IT!

**I rushed over to the sound of shouting, pushing the terrible implication of Brick's words out of my mind. The shout came from the two people in the hallway, from the boy.**

**He was standing behind the girl. He was about average height with deep, tan skin. His hair, which was partially covered by a beanie, hung dark and low, reaching down to his neck. He ran a hand through his well groomed beard. He wore a casual dark blue button up rolled up to his forearms with black slacks. Overtop of everything was an absolutely filthy apron that seemed to be covered in all manner of food and grease.**

???: [Hand on chin] Oi, Brick, you seen Philip around?

Brick: [Pointing] He just left, did that stupid toy trick on us.

???: [Hand on chin, grumbling] _Mierda!_

???: [One eye closed, focused] You!

Amani: Wha-?

???: [One eye closed, focused] You wouldn't happen to be the Ultimate Lockpick Repairwoman, would you?

???: That would be an exceedingly specific title.

**It was the girl who had responded. She was short and rather cute with wavy, chestnut brown hair that framed her small eyes which were almost overtaken by her oversized glasses perched on the end of her nose. She wore an oversized sweater that covered her hands and simple jeans. Either she had some sort of cleft lip or her mouth was in a perpetual cat-like smile.**

???: [Shrugging, grinning] Sé, sé. But can't hurt to try.

Amani: Uh…

Brick: [Touching up eyeliner] This is like the second or third time you've been struck silent today, you know.

 

Amani: People keep randomly surprising me with their weirdness.

??? ["Offended"] Hey, we're not raros, we're Latinos!

??? Latina

???: [Shouting, wide grin] Latinx!

??? Works for me.

Amani: Okay, but like, names would be nice.

???: [Rubbing chin, smiling] Ah, true, no person can remain un desconocido for long with me!

???: [Thrusting hand forward, big smile] Mi nombre es Jorge Savas! They call me the Ultimate Fry Cook!

 

**[[[ Jorge Savas - Ultimate Fry Cook ]]]**

 

**Another one I've only heard of because of where they work. There's a restaurant down in New New Mexico that has such amazing comfort foods that people have been known to become addicted. There's even a brochure and coupon for a discount at a local rehab place. I always thought it was a good team that made the food so amazing, but to think one guy my own age did that… what have I been doing with my life?**

Jorge: [Beaming] So, qué llamas?

Amani: Um… I don't speak…

???: He asked for your name.

Jorge: ["Offended," pointing] Heyyyyy, you said you don't speak Español!

???: I lied.

Jorge: [Deflated] Oh…

Jorge: [Beaming] Eh, no me importa.

Jorge: [Friendly smile] De todos modos, your name?

Amani: I'm Amani Nastrom, Ultimate Normal.

???: That's an… interesting title.

Amani: Are...are you insulting me?

???: It's better you don't know.

Amani: Um…

Brick: [Touching up eyeliner] Four times.

Amani: Would you shut up with that?

Brick: [Tugging at hair, mischievous] …

???: My name is Danita Dorpeca.

**Hey! Getting conversations back on track is my thing! She stole it!**

Jorge: [Grinning, mischievous] I tried to call her "Doble D" but she wouldn't go for it.

Danita: [Shrugging] It makes me think about my boobs. You _can_ call me Dani, though.

**That's… are her boobs big or small? With that hoodie I can't tell? Why am I even concerned about this? Stupid mandatory fanservice…**

**Time to redirect the conversation. Ha, got it back.**

Amani: So, Dani, what's your talent?

Danita: [Shrugging] Ask Brick.

Brick: [Eyes wide, surprised] Why me?

Danita: [Pleasant expression, holding up sleeve] Cause you seem to be missing your eyeliner wand.

**Brick patted himself down quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets with a look of confusion. When he couldn't find his wand, he fixed Dani with a hard glare.**

Brick: [Eyes wide, angry] You little thief!

Danita [Pleasant expression] That's what they call me.

Amani: So you're the Ultimate Thief?

Danita: [Neutral expression] I just said so.

 

**[[[ Danita Dorpeca - Ultimate Thief ]]]**

 

Amani: Oh right, Jorge said something about a lockpick earlier, didn't he?

Jorge: [Pointing, excited] That's right! We were trying to open this puerta here.

**He motioned to a door with a portrait of what looked like Dani. It was kind of hard to tell since the portraits were done in pixel art. Weird.**

Danita: [Yawning] The doors are electronic but the locks themselves are manual. But I messed up and broke my only lockpick.

Brick: [Light smile] You could try using my wand.

Brick: [Eyes wide, frowning] Or you could give it back.

Danita: [Head cocked, mouth in "o"] Oh right, here ya go.

Danita: [Pleasant smile] But I can have this cool watch right?

**She held up an admittedly cool watch.**

Brick: [Tugging at hair, confused] I don't own a watch…

Jorge: [Laughing loudly] Oi, give me that back, Diablita.

Danita: [Pleasant smile] He takes it much better than you do, Brick.

Brick: [Arms crossed] Hmph.

**Time to refocus again I suppose.**

Amani: Brick said earlier that some doors may be open.

Jorge: [Big smile, thumbs up] Correcto! The two corner rooms are both open.

Amani: Corner rooms?

Danita: [Pleasant smile] Rooms that are located on the corners.

Amani: …

Amani: I don't need your sass, little lost child.

**Ignoring the inevitable smart comment from one of my three companions, I looked at either end of the hallway and saw that there were, indeed, doors on the corners. Instead of being full right angles, the doors were set into diagonal walls.**

Jorge: [Hand in beard] If you're gonna look in them, I'd recommend the one behind you.

Amani: Why? Is there something different about that one?

Danita: [Neutral expression] Yeah, it doesn't have a weirdo in it.

Amani: Weirdo?

Brick: [Eyes wide, hand up] Oh… you're talking about him, aren't ya?

Amani: Who's him?

Brick: [Tugging at hair, sighing] This is gonna suck, but I should probably introduce you to him.

Jorge: [Head bowed, fist over heart] Buena suerte, mis amigos.

Danita: [Pleasant smile] Yeah, good luck.

**With a pit of dread forming in my stomach, Brick and I trudged towards the door which suddenly became a lot more ominous that I previously noticed. Were those shadows always there? Putting my hand on the handle, I sucked in a deep breath and pushed down.**

**I admit, I was kind of hoping that it would be locked, but the door swung open with surprising ease.**

**T** **he room was rather plain. A simple bed, rug, desk with vanity. Another door was at the back - probably led to some sort of personal bathroom. What was more interesting, however, was the figure sitting on the desk chair in the middle of the room.**

**He sat with his legs crossed and fingers steepled in front of him. His hair was slicked back and an eerie shade of white. Cold, red eyes peered at me in a way that sent shivers through my whole body. He wore a crimson dress shirt underneath a black vest that was trimmed with silver. Black dress pants fell into polished dress shoes.**

???: Welcome. I have been expecting you.

**Ugh… even his voice is creepy. It felt like it dug into my skin.**

Amani: Y-y-you what?

???: I have been expecting you.

Brick: [Tugging at hair] Ignore him, he's just doing this cau-

???: QUIET YOU!

Brick: [Eyes wide, hands up, defensive] Ahhh!

Amani: Umm….

???: Five times, my dear. Five times.

Amani: How did you… I don't understand.

???: I know much, my dear Amani.

Amani: Such as my name, clearly.

**Okay, how? How the hell did he-**

???: SILENCE YOUR INTERNAL MONOLOGUE AT ONCE!

Amani: Right! Got it!

???: As I was saying… I know-

Brick: [Arms crossed, angry] Enough of this shit.

**Brick suddenly went over to the boy and grabbed him by the vest, yanking up off the chair.**

Brick: [Angry] This is Frederick Von Bose. Ultimate fucking Antagonist.

 

**[[[ Frederick Von Bose - Ultimate Antagonist ]]]**

 

**And people think** **_I_ ** **have a weird title. I admit I was curious when I saw him on the Hope's Peak page. There was no title or picture or even a bio. Just his name and a recipe for lemon cake that required thirteen pounds of lemons. Still, I can't say I'm entirely surprised this is the guy. He seems like the type to do something like that.**

Frederick: [Arms crossed, pouting] _I_ wanted to introduce myself.

Brick: [Arms crossed] Yeah, but you were annoying me.

Frederick: [Smug smile] Then I did my job.

Brick: [Tugging hair, pensive] …

Brick: [Arms crossed, head down] Damn it…

Brick: [Smirking] But you didn't piss off Amani, just confused her and scared her a bit.

Frederick: [Smug smile] She wasn't my target.

Frederick: [Eyes staring into the depths of the soul] You were.

Brick: [Eyes wide, sweating] …

Frederick: [Laughing "evilly"] What a joy it is messing with the minds of others.

Amani: You could also try being nice.

Frederick: [Crooked smile] And you could try having a less off-center nose.

**My hand instinctively flew towards my face.**

**Frederick then proceeded to use my own momentum and smack me with my own hand.**

Amani: Boy, do I have to beat you?

Frederick: [Shrugging, apathetic] Wouldn't be the first time.

Amani: How many times, exactly?

Frederick: [Looking up, pensive] I've lost track, to be honest.

Frederick: [Crooked smile] Three times by girls with off-center noses though.

Amani: My nose is perfectly fine.

Frederick: [Shrugging, apathetic] You keep telling yourself that.

**Oh boy, ooooohhhh boy. This boy is about to be in a world of hurt. Right after I find a mirror, just to be sure he's lying about my nose.**

Brick: [Scowling] As you can see, he does his talent amazingly well.

Amani: He's practically a supervillain.

**Had… Had it always been this cold in the room or did the temperature seem to plummet suddenly?**

Frederick: [Angry glare] Don't ever call me that again.

Amani: Eh?!

Frederick: [Angry glare] A "villain" is simply when a creative person has run out of ideas and makes a character evil "for the lulz."

Frederick: [Condescending sneer] _I_ am an antagonist. I oppose. Whatever you are, I'm not. If you're were the protagonist, I would oppose you and your beliefs.

Frederick: [Angry glare] When you're good, I'm evil. When you're evil, I'm good.

Frederick: [Arms outstretched, flames emerging behind] I DEFY GOOD AND EVIL. I BECOME AN AMALGAM OF ALL POSSIBILITY.

Amani: Oh.

Amani: Gotcha.

Frederick: [Cheery smile, flowers in hand] Oh that is simply wonderful, I'm so glad! I was worried I might have explained it poorly.

**I'm going to have to deal with this guy for the next few years? Oh no…**

Brick: [Touching up eyeliner] C'mon, Amani, let's go; there's still a few more people to meet.

Amani: You're right. I guess I'll cya Frederick, it was sort of nice to meet you.

Amani: I think.

Frederick: [Blank stare] …

Frederick: [Unfocused] … Oh yes, goodbye.

**As we left the room, I saw Frederick sit back in the chair. Does he just sit there and wait for people? I guessed Jorge and Dani had given up on the door since they weren't in the hallway anymore. I walked back up and was in the foyer again.**

Amani: So that's basically a giant "u" then?

Brick: [Light smile] Yep. Our rooms are all in there. As well as the public bath.

Amani: Ugh, please don't say "our" rooms. I don't want to imagine having to stay here.

Brick: [Tugging at hair] You right. That… is an uncomfortable thought.

**With that cheery note, we began exploring the hallway opposite the first one I went to. Like Brick had said, it was a mirror of the first one with a door on either side and an arch leading to a final room at the end. Since I thought the right direction was feeling a little ignored I decided to head into that room first.**

**Well, calling it a "room" was a bit of a stretch. It was more like an excessively large linen closet. It was the same size as the office but came complete with towels and sheets and comforters stacked on metal racks that lined each wall. One girl was inside, casually examining a rack of washcloths.**

**She was about my height, if a bit taller. Her thin black hair was pulled into a neat bun and she was lean, though clearly muscled. She wore a skintight black top that may have been part of a leotard. It was hard to tell with the baggy sweatpants she wore. She also wore a small backpack.**

Amani: Hey there!

???: Gyuh!!!

**The girl jumped so high that I was honestly worried she'd hit her head on the ceiling.**

???: Don't do that you stupid circus elephant.

Amani: Excuse you?

???: You heard me.

**Wow, real charmer this one.**

Brick: [Eyes wide, hands up in front of chest] Hey hey hey, relax, Penny, it was an accident.

Penny: [Sighing, hand on hip] Grr… I know, I know…

Amani: Still waiting for my apology.

Penny: [Sneering] Gonna be waiting a while then.

**Rude.**

Penny: [Sneering] What did you want anyway?

Amani: I'm just trying to introduce myself to people.

Penny: [Hand on hip] Oh? Well isn't that nice? Name's Penny Lee. There, now go away.

Amani: You don't know my name though.

Penny: [Exasperated sigh] And I don't care. Look. I don't like people much, especially not nosy strangers. So. Leave. Me. Alone.

Amani: Not until you tell me your talent.

Brick: [Tugging at hair] Let's just go, Amani.

Amani: No, I'm not letting this girl say what she wants.

Penny: [Sneering] "This girl" is right here, you know. And my talent is Ultimate Ballet Dancer. Happy? Good. Go away.

 

**[[[ Penny Lee - Ultimate Ballet Dancer ]]]**

 

**In art as graceful and beautiful as ballet, I'd never expect such a nasty girl to be the best. Nonetheless, I couldn't deny that I'd heard of Penny and even seen some videos of her performances on the internet. I'm kinda pissed that I have to say she is amazing at what she does. Though her personality clearly leaves much to be desired.**

Brick: [Tugging at hair, anxious] Can we go now? You got what you want.

Penny: [Sneering] Oh look, the boy has some common sense. When a person says leave them alone you - gasp - leave them alone!

Amani: Why are you such a jerk?

Penny: [Sneering smile] Why are you such a pest?

Amani: Gah!

**I stormed out of the room. Brick followed soon after.**

Amani: What the hell is her problem?

Brick: [Tugging at hair, sheepish] Sorry, I shoulda warned you about Penny. She's kind of…

Amani: A bitch?

Brick: [Open mouth, hand up] …

Brick: [Neutral expression] Yeah. A bitch.

**I decided that exploring the another room would help me cool down so I went through the archway and into what looked like a fancy dining room. A long glass table dominated most of the room with ornate looking chairs surrounding it. If I counted, it'd probably be 16. Several elegantly carved cabinets held… plastic tableware?**

**Two people were in this room. Examining the cabinets was a girl and the guy appeared to be looking at the bolts on the windows. I stepped up to the girl.**

**First things first, she was gorgeous. Luxurious hair as black and thick as midnight that fell in droves over her shoulder. Piercing blue eyes that held a scary intelligence to them. She wore a loose purple shirt over loose flared pants that gave her an almost ephemeral quality. The fact that she was whiter than a sheet didn't help. Eh, they can't all be perfect.**

Amani: Uh… hi?

???: Hello.

**I'm impressed. Never have I been more struck silent than with a simple hello. It wasn't like she was rude or weird, she just said in such a final way that it seemed rude to continue the conversation. However, I have introductions to do!**

Amani: So, if you don't mind my asking, what's your name and title?

???: You're an odd one. So formal.

Amani: Sorry, had a bit of an issue with the last person I talked to.

???: Penny?

Amani: Yeah, how'd you know?

???: I heard the shouting from here.

???: Regardless, you asked me my name and title.

???: I'm Rose Derrid, Ultimate Philosopher.

 

**[[[ Rose Derrid - Ultimate Philosopher ]]]**

 

**Rose was another one that I only knew about because of what was on the Hope's Peak site. She apparently was a newcomer to the philosophy world but had already made headlines in her ability to critique and debate other philosophers. No branch was too difficult for her to understand the nuances of. Ethics, law, decision, all fair game for her. Though she hadn't developed anything original of her own, the site claimed she was working on it.**

Amani: Well it's good to meet you, Rose. My name's Amani Nastrom, Ultimate Normal.

Rose: [Curious] Ultimate Normal?

Amani: Yeah, what about it?

Rose: [Wry smile] …

Amani: …

Rose: [Wry smile] …

Amani: You're staring.

Rose: [Head cocked slightly] Apologies. I can get… lost in thought sometimes.

Amani: It happens.

Rose: [Wry smile] Indeed.

**Another not very talkative one. I was about to walk away to talk to the boy but Rose caught me before I could.**

Rose: [Curious] What do you make of this whole situation?

Amani: Well I mean it's pretty bad isn't it.

Rose: [Bemused expression] Yes, that's quite the word for it.

Rose: [Hand on cheek] I was thinking more along the lines of if this feels at all familiar to you.

Brick: [Tugging on hair, pensive] So you noticed it too.

Amani: I mean it does, but that doesn't mean-

Rose: [Stern expression] You're right it doesn't _mean_ anything, but it certainly _points_ to this being a killing game.

**She said it so casually! My heart fell. I knew it. I couldn't deny it. But there seemed to be an unspoken rule that we weren't gonna bring it up. This set up. 16 of us randomly trapped in a bizarre location with no way out. It was exactly like the killing games we learned about in history. Oh yeah, the curriculums didn't skip out on those. The Hero decided that it be best to learn from history rather than repeat it. Though there were a few copycat attempts, there hadn't been another serious killing game for decades.**

**All I could do was hope that this one was a fluke as well.**

Brick: [Eyes wide, frowning] I… Don't think I wanna think about that right now.

???: Good going, Rose, you scared 'em!

**A loud, booming voice echoed in the small dining room. The boy who had been examining the bolts had joined us. He was a big guy, broad shouldered with a baritone voice to match. His dirty blonde hair was shaved at the sides and led to a thick, scraggly beard. He wore a gray cardigan with patches on the elbows overtop a navy dress shirt and red tie tucked neatly away. With the khakis and over-sized brown shoes, if this guy wasn't the Ultimate Teacher, I'd be shocked.**

???: Nice to meet you, Amani, name's Seth Montesor, Ultimate Teacher.

 

**[[[ Seth Montesor - Ultimate Teacher ]]]**

 

**Freaking. Called it.**

**I'd heard about Seth only because he was from close to where I lived. He was renowned for being able to teach just about any subject even if he had only recently learned about it. As long as he felt confident in his knowledge, he could teach it. I've heard that some teachers hate having him in classes because he could teach the concepts better than they could. The high school he graduated from offered him a job** **_at his graduation_ ** **.**

Rose: [Hand on cheek] I know it's scary to think about, but we can't deny it.

Seth: [Hands on hips] I get that but…

Amani: Seth, don't worry. We're fine.

Seth: [Surprised, hands in pockets] Oh, well, if you're sure. Sorry, my teacher mode gets me all protective sometimes.

Amani: Understandable. Rose, do you really think we're in a killing game?

Rose: [Nodding] It's what the evidence points to.

Brick: [Head down, arms crossed] God I hope not. The ones we learned about were enough.

Seth: [Adjusting tie] Imagine teaching about it.

Seth: [Adjusting tie, sweating] Seeing a whole class practically in despair imagining it was not fun.

Rose: [Wry smile] …

Seth: [Adjusting tie, sweating, weak smile] That probably wasn't the right word choice.

Amani: No, no it was not.

Seth: [Coughing into fist] Well, the point stands. Talking about this killing game stuff right now isn't gonna help anything.

Brick: [Touching up eyeliner] Seth's right. We just have to keep looking for a way out right now.

Rose: [Bemused expression] If that's what you want to do.

Seth: [Knowing smirk] That's what you're going to do too, so I wouldn't say anything.

Rose: [Wry smile] Touché

**That wasn't that good of a comeback though… Ah well, it gives me an excuse to conveniently push the killing game out of my head. Again.**

Amani: Seth, you're a teacher, right?

Seth: [Big smile, hands on hips] That's what the title card says!

Amani: What's your favorite subject to teach?

Seth: [Scratching beard] That's a hard one honestly, they're all fun to teach in their own ways. I'd have to say either philosophy or English. Math's fun, too.

Seth: [Head down, blue with sadness] Unfortunately I'm not really good enough in math or philosophy to teach it effectively.

Amani: I heard you don't really need to know the subject to teach it. Just have a good connection with students.

Seth: [Scratching beard, rolling eyes] That's a load of bullshit. Having a connection is paramount do get me wrong, but if you don't understand the subject inside and out, you're not gonna be able to get it through to students.

Rose: [Wry smile] I could help you with philosophy, if you'd like. If we get out of here, that is.

Brick: [Eyes wide, frowning] Why you always gotta bring that up, huh?

Rose: [Hand on cheek, stern expression] Denial does us no good.

Amani: Neither does bringing it up repeatedly…

Seth: [Hands in pockets] Rose, seriously, stop it.

**Damn, he got assertive quick.**

Rose: [Resting chin on fist, stern] Seth, seriously, don't tell me what to do.

**Damn, she's not backing down!**

Brick: [Tugging hair] Uh, should… should we leave?

Amani: I'm not sure, I kinda wanna see where this goes.

Seth: [Hands in pockets] It's not going anywhere because this conversation is over.

Rose: [Wry smile] C'mon you can debate me better than that.

Seth: [Devilish grin] Students enjoy being challenged, as do I.

Amani: Okay this isn't as interesting as I was hoping for.

Seth: [Big smile] Sorry to disappoint.

Rose: [Wry smile] …

Seth: [Gentle smile] You two stay safe.

Amani: You guys, too.

**Brick and I left to explore the last door.**

Amani: I bet this is a kitchen.

Brick: [Eyes wide, surprised] How'd you know?

Amani: Kind of obvious. There's a dining room, and I don't see anywhere else that would give us food. Ergo, this is a kitchen.

Brick: [Light smile] Solid reasoning.

**I pushed open the door and was greeted with, lo and behold, a kitchen! It was pretty simple, a large fridge, stove, microwave, and enough cabinets to store just about any sort of dry good you could imagine. A small island was in the middle of the room with a girl sitting on one of the wobbly bar seats adjacent to it. A huge boy was looking through one of the cabinets that looked to be filled with cookware.**

**Since I'd gone to the girls the last two times, I figured I'd go see the boy first this time.**

**However, as soon as I got up close to him I started to doubt myself. He was** **_massive_ ** **. I thought that Seth was big, but this guy was a giant. He had to be over six feet, if not pushing seven. His hair was done in dreadlocks held in a bundle with a rubber band. He was also heavyset. I wouldn't call him obese but his stomach definitely stretched the black sleeveless shirt he wore. Coupled with the over-sized cargo shorts and somewhat bulbous face, he looked a mixture of terrifying and silly.**

**The most prominent thing about him was the landscape of tattoos that decorated his body. Every inch of visible skin, sans most of his face, was absolutely covered in tattoos. Watercolors, oriental, new school, traditional. They all blended into one piece of artwork that was his body.**

**When I got close to him, I opened my mouth to say something, but then**

???: Eep!

**Was not expecting that.**

Amani: You alright?!

???: Y-yeah. I- I- I was j-just surprised.

Amani: I've been doing that a lot today.

**I thought I saw a hint of a smile but it disappeared just as quickly.**

???: … S-sorry I wa- wa- was scared. I kn-kn-know I should b-be braver.

Brick: [Soothing smile] Relax, Teddy, no worries. We're all a little tense.

Teddy: [Looking down and to side, dejected] Mmm…

Amani: So your name's Teddy?

Teddy: [Holding arm] It's uh, it's Theodore, b-but don't call me that! I- I mean, sorry, I g-go by Teddy, yeah.

**I feel like I'm walking on eggshells with this guy.**

Amani: It's nice to meet you, Teddy. My name is Amani Nastrom. The Ultimate Normal.

Teddy: [Holding arm, looking straight] I- I'm the Ultimate Tattooist.

 

**[[[ Teddy Bergsman - Ultimate Tattooist ]]]**

 

**This is Teddy Bergsman?! Teddy Bergsman the tattooist who will deny clients simply because he doesn't feel their skin doesn't match their expectations? The one who will do completely different tattoos than what his clients request and the clients will** **_thank him for it?!_ ** **This is Teddy Bergsman?! I feel that so many of my perceptions have been shattered meeting these people today.**

Amani: Guess that explains the tattoos

Teddy: [Confident smile] They're done by some of the best in the States.

Amani: Aren't you one of the best?

Teddy: [Confident smile, small blush] I did do some of them myself.

Amani: You can do that?

Brick: [Light smile, eyebrow raised] That's like asking me if I can put makeup on myself.

Amani: Oh shush, you.

Teddy: [Holding arm, smiling] It's not that hard. Obviously some spots are easier than others.

**His stutter is gone and he seems calmer.**

Brick: [Light smile] Anything new in the kitchen?

Teddy: [Frowning, startled] A-ah! N-no, I-I didn't find anything u-useful...

**Huh, and now it's back.**

Amani: It's fine. I don't think any of us have found much in here. I don't think there's much to find.

Teddy: [Looking down and to side] I still sh-should have found something.

???: Hey now! Don't go selling yourself short!

**A melodious voice drifted from the other end of the kitchen. The girl it came from was petite, probably the smallest of all of us. Her golden blonde hair was cut in a short bob and she looked at us with emerald eyes. She kept pulling up the sleeveless yellow sundress she wore as she skipped over to us. She seemed to have the energy of a child. However, as soon as she got close to us, I recognized her!**

Amani: Oh my God! Maya Rochester!

Maya: [Beaming, fingers on cheeks] The one and only.

Maya: [Finger on chin, mouth in "o"] But how do _you_ know _me_ , stranger?

Maya: [Unsettling grimace] You're not a pervert, are you?

**Wow, I was just insulted by my favorite poet. I'm not sure whether to be ecstatic or miserable. Side note: Why is everyone insulting me today?**

Amani: N-no, I just saw you perform a reading about a year ago.

Maya: [Beaming, hands behind back] Oh, good! I hope you enjoyed.

Maya: [Shaky smile] Sorry about the pervert thing, Frederick started propositioning me as soon as he saw me.

Brick: [Eyes wide] That… doesn't surprise me in the least.

Maya: [Sidelong glance] It was rather awkward…

Maya: [Looking slightly down, thinking] Is awkward the right word… No, I need something stronger I think...

**Gotta admit, it's kind of cool to see Maya in action. She's one of the most well-known poets in the world today. Her poems about the beauty and strength of the world and people are just what the healing world needs. When I saw her read she brought me to absolute tears.**

Amani: So, Maya, I assume you're here as the Ultimate Poet?

Maya: [Beaming] Nope! I'm the Ultimate Bodybuilder!

Amani: …

Amani: I know you're lying.

Maya: [Winking, leaning forward, finger by closed eye] Oh yeah? And can you prove that?

Amani: There was no title card.

Maya: [Shocked] So that wasn't just Frederick playing a trick on me?!

Amani: Nope, try it.

Maya: [Head cocked] Okay… I'm Maya Rochester and I'm the Ultimate Poet.

 

**[[[ Maya Rochester - Ultimate Poet ]]]**

 

Maya: [Shuddering] That is weird.

Teddy: [Holding arm] I-I'm surprised y-you have-haven't seen it m-more often.

Maya: [Staring intensely] You!

Teddy: [Cowering] Eep! I'm sorry!

Maya: [Pointing passionately] You were talking bad about yourself!

Maya: [Cheering, hand up, on one leg] I won't allow it!

Teddy: [On verge of tears] H-huh?

Maya: [Smiling, gleam in eye] I said, I won't allow you to doubt yourself. You are clearly a talented artist and a good person!

Maya: [Pointing passionately] So no disparaging yourself!

Amani: Maya, can I like, hug you?

Maya: [Beaming, fingers on cheeks] Maybe later, I got a little sweaty just now.

Brick: [Light smile] I'm likin' the positivity.

Teddy: [Looking down, bashful, smiling] T-thanks a lot, um, Maya. I- I really appr- appreciate it.

Amani: I'm liking this squad, let's keep our spirits up! Nothing can bring us down!

**It was at that moment, I knew, in the some dark part of my soul, that I fucked up. Maybe it was the crackling loudspeaker that seemed to come from nowhere. Maybe it was the TV placed on the kitchen's island suddenly sparking to life. Maybe it was the distorted image on the screen. I don't know, but I was suddenly filled with intense dread, even more so than when I approached Frederick.**

???: Ehem… Uh… Testing! Testing! This thing _is_ on right? Cause if I'm talking to myself, I'm gonna be pissed!

**The voice was high and scratchy, irritating and yet it felt ingrained into my ear already. A cold sweat broke out on my brow.**

???: Ah, based on all your precious little reactions this thing is clearly on!

???: Welcome, welcome new tenants! If you'll all please make your way to the foyer, we can begin the introduction.

???: And this is mandatory so anyone who doesn't show or tries to skip will be forcefully dragged there!

???: You have ten minutes!

**The TV clicked off and left us in stunned silence. Between the four of us in the kitchen, we all shared a knowing glance. Maya left first, followed by Teddy. Brick looked at me hard.**

Brick: [Frowning, sweating] Amani…

Amani: … I …

**Words failed me. There was nothing to say. We knew where this was going, but there was no way I was gonna say it. Through the door I heard Rose's voice. Even though I didn't catch what she said, her words flashed before my eyes. "Killing game."**

**I felt a tug on my arm.**

Brick: [Pained expression] Come on, Amani, let's get this over with.

Amani: Right. You're right.

**I lead the way out of the kitchen. Penny was in the hall, looking pale. We made eye contact then she turned and headed toward the lobby.**

**The walk there felt like it took forever and all too short simultaneously. I felt like I was walking to my execution. I wanted to stop, plant my feet and refuse to move, but I kept going. I was automatic.**

**As I entered the foyer, I saw most people were present, milling around in small groups or off on the edges on their own. Brick and I filed in, joining with Seth and Jimmy.**

**We stayed in silence as Frederick and then finally Philip arrived. With all sixteen of us present, we waited. And waited.**

**And as we waited, a wave of a single emotion fell over all of us. Creeping and subtle at first, it turned vicious. Les kept pacing around the room. Marvel crossed, uncrossed, recrossed, and then uncrossed her arms. Joy kept scratching at the shaved part of her hair.**

**This feeling that had afflicted us all. I knew it. It was…**

 

**Despair.**

 

**[[[ 16 Students Remain ]]]]**

 

**Amani Nastrom: Ultimate Normal** ****  
**Brick McGrath: Ultimate Makeup Artist** ****  
**Les Gril: Ultimate Survivalist** ****  
**Rita Tomy: Ultimate Doctor** ****  
**Li'l Jimmy Davis: Ultimate Impressionist** ****  
**Joy Nach: Ultimate Luck  
** **Marvel Stenson: Ultimate Bouncer** ****  
**Philip Carter: Ultimate Toymaker** ****  
**Jorge Savas: Ultimate Fry Cook  
** **Danita Dorpeca: Ultimate Thief  
** **Frederick Von Bose: Ultimate Antagonist  
** **Penny Lee: Ultimate Ballet Dancer  
** **Rose Derrid: Ultimate Philosopher** ****  
**Seth Montesor: Ultimate Teacher  
** **Teddy Bergsman: Ultimate Tattooist  
** **Maya Rochester: Ultimate Poet**


	2. Prologue: You're Invited, Bring Your Own Despair Part 2

 

**I almost couldn't take the tension in the atmosphere. The air felt thick and hot. I couldn't tell if it was because of everyone's breath or because of my own nerves. Apparently a few people felt the same because they started talking.**

Les: [Gripping hat] You - You think it's actually gonna come?

Marvel: [Arms crossed, sad] With any luck it'll stay away.

Joy: [Pumping arms] Maybe this is all just a ridiculous prank.

Frederick: [Smug smile] It's just a prank, bro.

Rose: [Wry smile] Is now really the time to be referencing shitty internet memes?

Frederick: [Angry, pointing] Memes are never shitty!

Jimmy: [Angry, pointing] They are a cornerstone of internet communication!

Frederick: [Eyes narrow, suspicious] I have to watch out for you.

Jimmy: [Biting tongue, sweating] Haha, no you don't, everything's fine, man.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] The fact we're having this discussion is proof we deserve this.

Joy: [Cat smile] Come on! Everyone needs a good meme every now and then!

Seth: [Adjusting tie, smiling] Agreed, memes are effective at grabbing attention

Frederick: [Evil grin] We will all be devoured by the memes we love so one day.

Penny: [Massaging temples] Oh my God, will you all shut up? This is asinine.

Joy: [Giggling, hand over mouth] Hehe ass…

Penny: [Glaring] …

**I don't actually understand what's going on right now. It seems like some people have forgotten where we are.**

Rita: [Bored] I must agree with Penny.

Danita: [Holding a syringe] Same, it's getting rather annoying.

Rita: [Eyebrows furrowed] Give that back.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] Give what back?

Danita: [Holding up pepper spray] Give this back?

Marvel: [Arms crossed, frowning] That's not a toy.

Danita [Pleasant expression] And you're not my mom.

Rita: [Eyebrows furrowed] I still haven't gotten my syringe back.

Marvel: [Arms crossed, frowning] Why'd you even take our stuff?

Frederick: [Excited, stars in eyes] I asked her to!

Marvel: [Incredulous] Why?

Frederick: [Smug smile] Piss you off.

Penny: [Pinching bridge of nose] Can someone please hurt him? Because if no one else does, I will.

Frederick: [Excited, stars in eyes] Can I do it? Can I do it?!

Les: [Pointing angrily] You can't kick your own ass!

Frederick: [Smug smile] Watch me.

Brick: [Tugging at hair, rolling eyes] This is getting out of hand.

Amani: We need to calm down, guys. Nothing's happened yet and we're already at each other's throats.

Danita: [Curious, sleeve on chin] I would hardly call this at each other's throats. We could probably get much more aggressive.

Frederick: [Arms up] Someone start the ass kicking. Let's get a full on brawl going!

Joy: [Pumping arms] Fight! Fight! Fight!

Jorge: [Fist over heart, grinning] Let our combat be honorable

Frederick: [Laughing "evilly"] We will bathe in blood tonight.

Maya: [Sticking tongue out] This is silly. I think we don't have to worry too much, Amani.

Rose: [Looking to side] Even so, it does us no good to get all riled up like this. It could lead to a killing.

Jimmy: [Fingers in ears] LALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU. YOU SAID NOTHING.

Teddy: [Panicked, sweating] W-Why are w-we k-killing?

Frederick: [Condescending] He's right. The game hasn't even started yet.

Jimmy: [Fingers in ears] THERE'S NO GAME THAT I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR ABOUT!

Jorge: [Running hand through beard] Jimmy, amigo, calm down por favor. There's nothing going on.

Rose: [Arms crossed, slight frown] Except that we're all in the exact situation we've ALL learned about.

Seth: [Hands in pockets, frowning] Would you give that a rest already?

Rose: [Arms crossed, looking away] Not my fault you all won't just own up to the truth already.

Jorge: [Big grin] Still, no deberíamos estar asustados!

Les: [Rubbing head, hat off] Umm, English for the ignorant.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] He said that we should be so scared and that we're all gonna die!

Jorge: [Passionate pointing] I did not, I said we should NOT be scared, mentirosa!

Danita: [Mouth in "O"] I mean, I don't speak Spanish so I just guessed.

Amani: You definitely speak Spanish.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] I never said I don't.

Penny: [Snarling] Are you gonna be this insufferable this whole time?

Frederick: [Surprised] Wow, I thought someone would say that to  _ me. _

Frederick: [Deep thought] I need to step up my game!

Philip: [Frowning slightly] You really don't.

Marvel: [Concerned] Is someone gonna tell Jimmy to take his fingers out of his ears? I think he's gonna pop an eardrum.

Rita: [Bored] I can fix it if he does. Don't worry.

Joy: [Hands making cone around mouth] HEY JIMBO, IT'S SAFE TO OPEN YOUR EARS.

Les: [Holding ear] Did you have to do that right next to me?

Jimmy: [Holding ear] Are you guys sure?

Frederick: [Murderous smile] I'm going to kill all of you slowly, one by one and you'll feel every ounce of pain in every fiber of your being.

Jimmy: [Fingers in ears] I WANNA GO HOME!

Seth: [Glaring] Good one, Frederick. We're all tense here. We don't know what could happen and we don't need you making things worse.

Danita: [Mouth open] I-

Rose: [Neutral expression] You either.

Danita [Pouting] Hmph.

Maya: [Beaming] C'mon guys, let's all relax a bit. We're in a big group, there's nothing we can't do!

Brick: [Tugging at hair] I don't know if blind optimism is a good thing in this situation.

Maya: [Beaming, one eye closed] Maybe not! But it's better than being a buncha Mr. and Ms. Grumbles!

Philip: [Eyebrows slightly raised] Please don't call us that.

Maya: [Cheering] Then turn that frown upside down.

Amani: That's… a little cliché, don't you think?

Seth: [Adjusting tie] Maybe it is, but it's working.

**I looked around the room and noticed he was right. Even those not talking were significantly calmer, less tense. Maybe Maya knew** **_exactly_ ** **what she was doing. Maybe the sheer ridiculousness of the group was just what we needed.**

Jorge: [Shouting, wide grin] The chica is right, we're gonna be fine!

Les: [Puffing chest out] Hmph, my instincts were probably just a little off. Ain't nothing can stop us.

Frederick: [Thoughtful] I mean, a nuclear bomb could. Pretty easily, in fact.

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] There's no recovering from that.

Amani: And thank you mood killers.

Jorge: [Laughing, hands on hips] Ah, let those bromistas go. They're just joking around.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] A bear could also stop us.

Jorge: [Pointing, grinning] Oi, quiet Diablita, no talking of bears allowed!

Joy: [Pumping arms] Yeah, we don't need to talk about things that aren't gonna happen!

Rose: [Hand on cheek, biting lip] I have a bad feeling about this.

Maya: ["Pouting"] Hey! What'd I say about being a Negative Nancy?

Maya: [Cheering] We're gonna be fine, we just have to have hope!

???: Ohohoho? What's that nasty little word that I just heard? Could it be? The one and only?

Maya: [Uncertain] That rhyme was a bit off.

Marvel: [Tense, arms out] I don't think that's what we should be concerned with right now.

Rose: [Arms by sides, rigid] Here it comes.

Teddy: [Hiding face] D-don't say it like t-that!

???: Upupupu, you might as well open your eyes cause once he's summoned, there's no stopping him!

**Suddenly, from behind one of the couches, a figure dashed underneath the rug. We circled around the lump that shivered every so slightly. Said lump burst from the rug in a splash of light. We shielded our eyes. As the light faded we looked at the figure who'd taken residence in front of the stairs on top of some podium that** **_definitely_ ** **wasn't there a moment ago. It was a small bear, half black and half white, with a sinister grin on the black side and an equally evil red eye to match. I'd seen drawings of this thing in history books and the name sent shivers down my spine.**

???: [Neutral] The illustrious, unstoppable Monokuma makes his grand entrance.

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Ah, it's been  _ so  _ long since I've gotten to introduce myself to a group of wide-eyed, idealistic, soon-to-be victims!

Rose: [Arms by sides, hands clenched] Monokuma…

Les: [Fake laugh] Very funny, Brick and Philip, very funny. Now make him go away.

Brick: [Eyes wide, sweating] I-I'm not doing this…

Philip: [Stepping back, arm across body] Me neither…

Monokuma: [Smug] As if those two hacks could create something as glorious as the one and only Monokuma!

Jimmy: [Glasses falling] This isn't happening, this isn't happening!

Monokuma: [Leaning forward] Oh it's happening alright.

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Welcome, my new tenants, to the Mansion of Mutual Killing Game!

**No. No. Nononononono. Nononononononono. This isn't happening, it can't be happening. This isn't supposed to be… I mean, the Future Foundation… These games are done.**

Monokuma: [Satisfied expression] Ahh, nothing better than seeing the fresh reactions to a new killing game reveal.

Frederick: [Smug smile] Not much build up to it, now was there?

Monokuma: [Head cocked] Huh? Why would I bother building up to it? There was no mystery here. A few of you already figured it out.

Rose: [Arms at sides, pained expression] …

Monokuma: [Paw behind head, "smiling"] I just figured a formal introduction was in order. After all, quite a few of you were in some denial.

Maya: [Teeth clenched] You…!

Monokuma: [Neutral] No, it was  _ you _ , my dear.

Monokuma: [Paws on face, mocking] We have nothing to worry about, we'll be fine, we have hope!

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Upupupu! As if! Nope, this here's a genuine, 100% certified fresh mutual killing game. So many faces that will cease to exist. Murder. Punishment. Trials. Oooooh I can't wait, I might just explode.

Amani: If you did, that would be great.

Monokuma: [Claws brandished] Hey! Your great landlord has barely been here for five minutes and we're already resorting to snark?

Monokuma: [Back turned, dejected] And here I was, just trying to throw a lovely party with a little murder involved. You all are so cruel!

Jorge: [Passionate pointing] You're the cruel one!

Marvel: [Arms crossed, sweating] Kidnapping and forcing in a killing game? Sounds pretty despicable to me.

Joy: [Cat smile] I think it's kinda cute. He thinks we're actually gonna kill each other.

Monokuma: [Head cocked] And you don't think you will?

Joy: [Pumping arms] We have the advantage this time. We know all about your game. You'll use motives and try to play off our distrust for each other.

Maya: [Cheering] But that won't work, we can see it coming a mile away!

Jorge: [Laughing] Defeated before you can even tell us the rules! Take that, fracasado!

Philip: [Subtle smile] They're right. We know this game.

Monokuma: [Neutral expression] …

Marvel: [Cocky smile] Got nothing to say? I admit you had me there, but these guys are right.

Les: [Puffing chest out] We know we're united against you from the very beginning!

Frederick: [Smug laughter] I think he forgot to erase our memories.

Brick: [Rolling eyes] Out of practice, I guess. He did say it's been so long.

Danita: [Laughing, pointing] Stupid Monokuma.

Penny: [Rolling eyes] Yes, well said. Excellent vocabulary.

Jorge: [Grinning] Ey, don't ruin the moment. We're having fun, right everyone?

Teddy: [Weak smile] Y-y-yeah… It's- It's fine.

Les: [Proud smile, chest puffed out] Say it with pride man.

Les: [Shouting] WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU OR YOUR KILLING GAME, MONOKUMA.

Jimmy: [Shouting] DAMN RIGHT WE'RE NOT.

Rose: [Wry smile] Weren't you just cowering in fear a moment ago?

Jimmy: [Wry smile] Touché

Seth: [Scratching beard, smiling] Weren't  _ you  _ just saying how you had a bad feeling.

Rose: [Wry smile] Touché

**Just like before, the tension was completely obliterated by the overwhelming force of my new classmates. I was nervous before, but now I can feel the confidence flowing through me.**

Amani: Monokuma, your killing game has got no chance against us. We're too strong, too united to fall for any of your tricks.

Monokuma: [Neutral expression] …

Monokuma: [Neutral expression, sweating] Pffft…..pffftt….

Monokuma: [Belly laughing] AHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rita: [Eyebrows furrowed] What's so funny.

Monokuma: [Wiping away tear] You all are! You sound so sure of yourselves. Like you have this alllllll figured out.

Monokuma: [Neutral expression] Well guess what.

Monokuma: [Close up, sinister expression] You don't. You have no idea what I have in store for you. You think you do, but so did everyone in the previous games. See, they all "figure it out" and "vow to stand together" pretty early on, usually after the first murder or so. But in the end, as you know, they all end up failing. Repeatedly. And the same will happen to you. So go ahead. Think you've got this figured out. It'll make watching you fall into despair all the sweeter.

**My neck is killing me with all this mood whiplash. I looked around the room as people digested what Monokuma said. We all had the same expression: defeat. He was right, thinking about it, people figured out the killing games themselves. It was everything around the killing games that made them work. Only one person managed to keep a smile through all of this.**

Maya: [Beaming] You're right, maybe we aren't much different than other killing games, but there's one thing that makes us special.

Maya: [Confident smile, finger by brow] We have all our memories. You took them away from others but-

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Oh you do, do you?

Monokuma: [Cheeky grin, paw behind head] Would everyone please touch your heads? The back and to the right, to be precise.

**We all did as Monokuma said…**

Monokuma: [Tongue out, drooling] So obedient… I like that…

Philip: [Disgruntled] Please keep your fetishes to yourself.

**Anyway… We all did as Monokuma said. As I touched the back of my head, I noticed something off. Besides the hair on my head that never went down, that is. There was a sort of… indent on my head. I ran my fingers across it. It was a bit a tender, as if it were recent. Evenly dispersed along it were small bumps. It kind of felt like a new scar… A scar?**

Monokuma: [Cheeky grin, paw behind head] Has everyone figured it out? No? Maybe not? Well then, why don't we have our resident doctor tell us just what they are!

Rita: [Brow furrowed, sweating] …

Rita: [Teeth clenched, sweating] Surgery scars…

Maya: [Eyes wide, tears in eyes] … Huh?

Rose: [Arms at side, rigid] So our memories…

Brick: [Grimacing] They really were tampered with, weren't they?

Amani: But I remember… I remember everything. That can't be right!

Seth: [Adjusting tie, sweating] We remember everything until we stepped into Hope's Peak which is…

Amani: The same as the other games…

**Please, someone, tell me this is a lie. Tell me this is all just a misunderstanding or a dream or something!**

Joy: [Pumping arms] Hmph! This is a lie. I'm calling your bluff!

**Huh, thanks Joy.**

Monokuma: [Head cocked] What bluff? I never bluff.

Penny: [Eyebrow raised] At the risk you'll say something stupid, why do you think that, Joy?

Joy: [Cat smile, vibrating] It's like I said, it's all a bluff! Monodummy over there didn't really take our memories, he just said he did. After all, he has to keep things interesting, right? Shake things up a bit. Otherwise we would know  _ too  _ much. But by keeping everything the same, or seeming to, he makes us feel like we know enough to feel despair but not enough to actually change anything.

All: ….

Les: [Scratching head] Alright, I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that.

Frederick: [Frowning, disappointed] I was expecting a recipe for rainbow cupcakes that would restore our memories or something.

Penny: [Surprised] I-That almost makes sense.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] Almost?

Penny: [Blushing, looking away] Almost.

Monokuma: ["Smiling"] Insightful. You know  _ when  _ you all start murdering, you should consider killing her first, she's one of the few of you with a brain.

Monokuma: [Content, hands on belly] Unfortunately, she's dead wrong. Oh well, happens to the best of you!

Joy: [Pouting, arms crossed] You just don't wanna admit I got it right!

Joy: [Pumping arms] Even if it was just an educated guess, I've got luck on my side.

Monokuma: [Content, flower by head] Oh Rita! I believe you can explain why they're wrong. You've been awfully quiet, haven't you?

Rita: [Teeth clenched] …

Rita: [Sighing] Joy, I think you're wrong.

Joy: [Shocked, biting knuckle] Wha- Why?!

Rita: [Clinical] You told me you smoke, right?

Joy: [Confused] Yeah…

Rita: [Holding up finger, clinical] If my estimates are correct, then these scars are only a couple days old. But you show no signs of nicotine withdrawal.

Joy: [Shocked, frowning, sweating] I-I haven't craved a cigarette at all.

Rita: [Clenching teeth] When did you start smoking?

Joy: [Sweating, hand on sternum] I… I don't remember.

Rita: [Eyes closed] Shit…

Rita: [Clenching teeth] Then it's likely that you started sometime when our memories were taken…

Joy: [Neutral expression] …

Joy: [Panicked, crying] LET ME OUTTA HERE!

**Suddenly, Joy barrelled to the door and started yanking on it as hard as she could. When it wouldn't budge, she grabbed an end table by one of the couches and started pounding on the door with it. Small splinters began to fly as the door creaked.**

Monokuma: [Angry, arms up, claws out] HEY! Damaging house property is totally against the rules, missy!

Monokuma: [Angry, holding up claws] And the punishment for breaking the rules is death!

**Monokuma lowered his claw at Joy and pulled back on his arm. A cocking sound echoed throughout the room.**

Les: [Shouting, running forward] JOY! GET DOWN!

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**Les tackled Joy onto the ground right as Monokuma launched out his claws like a gun. They embedded themselves deep into the door, right where Joy's head had been a moment ago.**

**As she and Les got up, clearly shaken, a small trail of blood flowed from the top of Joy's head where a claw had grazed her.**

Joy: [Shaking, crying] Th-that…

Les: [Dusting self off] That was too close.

Rita: [Concerned, holding first aid kit] Joy, move your hand, let me see.

Teddy: [Hiding face] I'm… I'm gonna p-pass out...

Monokuma: [Cocking other arm] Out of the way kids, got a rulebreaker to punish.

Rose: [Holding up finger] Let her off the hook, Monokuma. She didn't even know that was a rule.

Penny: [On one foot, angry] What she said! Can't punish her for not knowing about such a stupid rule.

Seth: [Arms crossed, stern] Besides, I think you've made it clear to us what happens when we break your rules.

Jimmy: [Arms crossed, stern] So let it go, even just this once.

Monokuma: [Angry] …

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Upupupupu, I wouldn't kill you guys this early!

Monokuma: [Head cocked] Not intentionally, at least.

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] But the look of despair on Joy's face was too good to pass up.

Monokuma: [Dark smile] And you all defending her, it's so sweet. I can't wait to watch all this camaraderie and protectiveness disintegrate into little despair inducing nothingness!

**As he laughed, Rita patched up Joy's head and the rest of us just looked off in various directions. It was crazy. It was impossible. But it was happening. We were stuck here with this psychotic bear that was hell bent on setting up our hopes just to knock them down.**

Danita: [Sleeve on chin] Hey Monokuma, why don't you tell us the rules now, so we don't risk breaking them on accident.

Rose: [Looking to side] I agree with Dani.

Monokuma: [Neutral] I figured you all wouldn't need an overview. After all, you "know everything" don't you?

Brick: [Frowning] Just shut up and tell us the rules already.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Tsk tsk tsk, kids these days. They never pay attention when you try to teach them, do they, Seth?

Seth: [Arms crossed] Fuck. Off.

Monokuma: [Surprised, sweating] So vulgar, so cruel! No wonder your students don't listen. They're too scared to learn.

Frederick: [Smug smile] Or they simply have no respect for him and act out in his class. I know I would.

Seth: [Arms crossed, eyes closed] Not. Helping. Frederick.

Frederick: [Friendly smile] Do I get a gold sticker?

Penny: [Sneering] Just give us the dang monopads or whatever you decide to call 'em this time and let's get on with this.

Monokuma: [One arm up, excited] Alrighty!

**Monokuma dove behind the podium then hopped back up with a box. Inside were a bunch of black rectangular devices.**

Monokuma: [Neutral] Now, one-by-one, I'll call your precious little names and you'll come and pick up your Monopad from your dear landlord, got it. Any complaints and I break yours in half! You really don't want that.

Monokuma: [One arm up, excited] Okie dokie! First up, Li'l Jimmy Davis. Come on up and get your Monopad!

Jimmy: [Biting tongue, sweating] Of course I had to be first.

**Shakily, Jimmy stepped up to Monokuma and took his pad. We continued in this vein for several minutes. Some people seemed rather composed. Rose, Dani, Jorge, and Penny, in particular were rather cool headed as they walked up.**

**Most of the others managed to keep it together but were clearly nervous. Seth, Les, Maya, Rita, Marvel, Brick, and, surprisingly, Frederick fell into that category.**

**Then there were the people who were falling apart at the seams. Teddy, Joy, and Philip all looked ready to bolt and as soon as they grabbed their Monopads, scurried to the back of the group.**

Monokuma: [Neutral] Last, and quite possibly least, Amani Nastrom!

**I stepped up, hoping that I didn't look like I had a knot the size of my fist in my stomach. I could feel my shirt clinging to my back and hoped it didn't show too bad. I grabbed the smooth black device Monokuma held out to me and went back to stand next to Brick.**

**I turned on the device and was greeted with my name. "AMANI NASTROM - ULTIMATE NORMAL." The device was about the size of my whole hand. Various apps were installed. Some were clearly meant for the killing game specifically. "Rules" and "Housemates" are not part of your average bloatware. The rest of the apps seemed to be pretty standard stuff, like calculators and notepads and stupid games.**

Monokuma: [Neutral] Now then, would you all please tap the "Rules" app on your Monopad and we can begin going over the rules of our party!

**I tapped the app and a small list appeared on my screen. Monokuma read them aloud and I followed along.**

Monokuma: [Neutral] Ahem, ahem…

**Rule 1** : The house party will go on until the landlord decides to end it OR only two guests remain alive.

**Rule 2** : No guest may leave the party until the party has ended OR under a special circumstance (Rule 8).

**Rule 3** : Nighttime is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m.

**Rule 4** : Some facilities may be closed during nighttime. Entering these areas will result in punishment.

**Rule 5** : Any guest who kills another guest will become the blackened.

**Rule 6** : When three or more guests discover a body, the Body Discovery Announcement will play and the investigation period will begin. The blackened CAN be one of the three.

**Rule 7** : The investigation period will last for 1 hour and then a class trial will start.

**Rule 8** : During the trial, if the innocent guests correctly identify the blackened, they will be safe and they blackened will be executed.

**Rule 9** : If the innocent cannot correctly identify the blackened, they will be executed and the blackened will be safe.

**Rule 10** : As a reward, the blackened will be permitted to leave the party.

**Rule 11** : Guests may explore the house as they see fit but intentional destruction of the landlord's property will result in execution.

**Rule 12** : Monokuma, the landlord, may not directly harm or kill any of the guests.

**Last Rule** : Monokuma may add any additional rules as the need arises.

Monokuma: [Paw by head, sweating] Whew! Quite thorough if I do say so myself. And I do!

**Thorough… yeah these are thorough. But it looks like he forgot a very important rule… I glanced up and make eye contact with Rose. She seemed to have the same thought I did because she quickly put her finger to her lips.**

**Right, better keep this quiet so Monokuma doesn't notice.**

Rose: [Looking to side] There are so many, learn from past games, have you?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Of course! You little brats always try to weasel your way around the rules.

Danita: [Sleeve on chin] I mean, why wouldn't we? Not like we want to be here.

Monokuma: [Paws on belly] Gah! Why won't you all just relax and enjoy this lovely party that I put together. You're making me feel like a little kid who invited his whole class to his birthday party but no one came! So he kidnapped them and forced them to kill each other!

Seth: [Pulling up sleeve] You're certainly acting like a spoiled child.

Brick: [Tugging at hair] A spoiled child who can kill us at any time, I'll remind you.

Maya: [Playing with dress] Not at any time. He can't harm us directly remember?

Frederick: [Evil grin] There's a lot of harm that can fall under that "indirect" category.

Maya: [Shaky smile] Don't say things like that, please.

Frederick: [Evil grin] Why not? Does it scare you, my sweet Loli?

Maya: [Arms wrapped around shoulders] Gyuh! That's to creepy, stop it!

Frederick: [Evil grin, reaching arm out] I just want a little touch, is all.

Marvel: [Arms outstretched, eye flashing] Okay, back away, back away from her you freak.

Philip: [Disgruntled] Why do we always get back to fetishes…?

Frederick: [Deep thought] Indeed, my classmates truly are despicable perverts.

Penny: [Threatening stance] Why you…

Amani: Would you all please CUT IT OUT?!

**I don't really know what came over me, but I the bickering of my classmates was really starting to get to me. Maybe this banter wouldn't be such a good thing after all.**

Monokuma: [Neutral] Thank you very much, Amani, I think you'll be a good houseguest. Hope you don't get murdered too early!

Amani: Don't… don't say… just don't say anything to me.

Monokuma: [Hands on belly] Oof! Rejected by my favorite.

Monokuma: [Paw up, showing claws] And the rest of you, I know high schoolers are swarming masses of hormones, so it's understandable they'd be so… well you know… but I expect better from you!

Rita: [Bored] Clearly, you understand little about human biology.

Monokuma: [Excited] All I need to know about that is how humans can die! Which is many many ways by the way.

Monokuma: [Neutral] You can stab, slice, cut, eviscerate, burn, electrocute, detonate, dismember, drown, crush, suffocate, strangle, poison, send them to shadow realm, the possibilities are endless! And they're all available to you, my guests. Aren't I such a gracious host?

Frederick: [Arms crossed, bored] I see no little wieners on sticks or cheese cubes or even any sparkling punch. And you call yourself a host?

Jimmy: [Pushing up glasses] While I don't think that has anything to do with… anything. Frederick has a point. What are we gonna do about food?

Maya: [Pointing] Yeah! The fridge and shelves in the kitchen were empty!

Joy: [Panicked] Oh God, we only have a few days to escape before we starve!

Les: [Gripping hat, glaring over glasses] Don't give him any ideas, you moron!

Monokuma: [Bored] Oh puh-lease, I already did that. Worked perfectly, might I add.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Starting tomorrow I will make sure the kitchen is fully stocked every day so you all won't have to worry about any of that! You'll have to prepare it yourself, but I'll make sure you get a nice wide variety. I treat my guests right!

Jorge: [Fist over heart] Don't worry, amigos, you give me the ingredients and I'll make you the best damn food you've ever eaten. It'll fill up your body and your alma!

Penny: [Sneering] So we get nothing but greasy fried food for the rest of our lives?

Jorge: [Unsure, hand behind head] I can make other stuff too, you know.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Anyway! Before you all somehow turn this into a sex-related topic.

Frederick: [Shouting, arms up] FOOD PORNOGRAPHY!

Monokuma: [Angry, claws brandished] …!

Monokuma: [Angry] ANYWAY! I have also taken the nauseatingly massive job of making sure your rooms are entirely personalized. I've even brought some of your stuff here!

Brick: [Neutral expression] That's why our rooms are labelled aren't they?

Monokuma: [Paw up, excited] Yep, that's right! And you'll need your Monopad to swipe into your room. No one else can get in. I've made the doors lock pick proof.

Danita: [Pouting] Hmph.

Amani: But wait, what about the two corner rooms, those are unlocked and looked pretty barren from what I saw.

Monokuma: [Blushing] Oh yeah, hehehe, about those rooms.

Monokuma: [Blushing, sweating] You see, when I built this place, I forgot to include locks on those two doors. They're bigger than the rest of the rooms, but unless you barricade the door every day, anyone can get in.

Rita: [Eyes narrowed] I have a hard time imagining that was an "accident."

Les: [Gripping hat] I agree. A bit too convenient for my senses.

Monokuma: [Head cocked] What you believe doesn't particularly matter, now does it? Point is, those rooms are unlocked.

Rose: [Wry smile] So the people who got those rooms are just shit out of luck then?

Monokuma: [Neutral] No. If you noticed, there's no nameplate on those doors. Someone has to take them but I'll leave that choice up to you all. The current two without assigned rooms are Joy and Amani.

Joy: [Panicked] What?!

Joy: ["Hiding" under hands] How'd I get such bad luck?

**Oh God, an unlocked room? That's… not a comforting proposition. But if I say anything then people will think I don't trust them. But still… I** **_really_ ** **don't want that room!**

Jorge: [Hand over heart, confident smile] If it makes either of you chicas feel better, I will be willing to take one of the rooms.

Maya: [Cheering] Me too! I'm not scared in the slightest.

Teddy: [Looking down] I-I'm willing a-as w-w-well.

Rita: [Eyebrow raised] You sure about that, big guy? You don't sound sure to me.

Teddy: [Looking down, arms behind back] I h-have a-a heavy tattoo chair i-in my room. I can- I can block the door with it pretty easily.

Seth: [Clapping hands together] That's three volunteers and two rooms. Rock-paper-scissors for them?

Jorge: [First over heart, beaming] Nah, I'll let Maya and Teddy take them beca-

Penny: [Rolling eyes] How nice of you.

Jorge: ["Offended"] Because, voy a keep my room unlocked as well!

Jimmy: [Fist over heart] I trust you all, there won't be any murders, so I have nothing to fear.

Jorge: [Hands behind head, beaming] Exactly, mi amigo, well said!

Rose: [Looking to side] Hold up there, boys, I wouldn't be too sure.

Frederick: [Holding arm out in "stop" motion] Everyone freeze, the fun police are here!

Jimmy: [Scratching back of head, embarrassed] I- I mean, I was just doing an impression.

Jorge: [Confident smile] Hmph, okay Rose, what are you so concerned about?

Rose: [Finger on temple] It's not what you said. It's what Teddy said.

Teddy: [Surprised] M-me?!

Rose: [Finger on temple, frowning] How'd you know you have a tattoo chair in your room? We haven't been able to get into them and you weren't one of the unlocked doors.

Danita: [Pointing with sleeve] Ooooh That's awfully suspicious!

Frederick: ["Panicking"] Teddy's a murderer EVERYBODY RUN!

Teddy: [Brink of tears] Wa-wait, I- I- N-no! I…

Rose: [Arms crossed, hint of cocky smile] Well, Teddy?

Teddy: [Tears falling] I'm- I'm trying.

Seth: [Comforting smile] Teddy, look at me. Breathe in, breathe out. Ignore Dani and Frederick, they're dumbasses.

Danita: [Pouting] Excuse you!

Frederick: [Shrugging] Eh, it's kinda true.

Seth: [Comforting smile] Now, can you answer Rose's question?

Teddy: [Brink of tears] S-sorry. Yeah… It- It's on our Monopads. The "Room" app sh-shows a v-v-video feed of your own room.

Rose: [Surprised] It does?

**We all looked at our Monopads and reacted with varying degrees of shock. The grainy footage of my room appeared on screen. It was the room that Frederick had been sitting in when I met him. The chair was still in the middle of the room and everything. I couldn't tell whether it was bare because Monokuma didn't know who was going into it or because my talent apparently didn't need anything. Feeling like it's the latter.**

Teddy: [Looking down] S-see?

**Teddy showed us his room. Sure enough there was a giant chair with a station for storing ink and his tattoo gun as well as a mechanism to adjust the chair. The thing took up a good portion of the room, so it could easily barricade a door.**

Rose: [Small smile] Well, it looks like I owe you an apology, Teddy.

Brick: [Smirking] There's a surprise.

Rose: [Wry smile] I can admit when I'm wrong. 

Rose: [Rigid] However, now there's something else that concerns me. Monokuma… how did you get all of our stuff and bring it here?

Monokuma: [Asleep with nose bubble] Zzzzz…

Monokuma: [Surprised, wide eyed] Huzzahwhat? I'm awake. The green beans are in the casserole, Mother!

Monokuma: [Head cocked] Did you ask me something?

Jimmy: [Rigid] How did you get all our stuff and bring it here?

Monokuma: [Smug laugh] Wouldn't you like to know?

Danita: [Pleasant expression] Yes, that's why we asked.

Monokuma: [Angry] Quiet, it was rhetorical!

Monokuma: [Neutral]  Let's just say I had plenty of help. The "how" isn't really important, anyway. Point is, it's here and at such a burden to myself. You all should be thanking me for making your stay that much more enjoyable.

Amani: Okay then… next question.

Monokuma: [Angry, arms up] What's with all the questions? I thought you guys already figured everything out!

Amani: …

Amani: Moving on.

Monokuma: [Neutra] You're pretty rude for a protagonist, you know that?

Philip: [Brow slightly furrowed] What does that mean?

Amani: I don't know but I am totally okay with being rude to a psychopathic bear-child thing.

Monokuma: [Tranquil fury] Just ask your question.

Amani: Why are there cameras in our room? I thought Frederick was the creepy one here.

Frederick: [Angrily pointing] Yeah! I thought Marvel was the creepy one here.

Marvel: [Hands on hips, glowering] Watch it, boy.

Monokuma: [Paws by mouth] How else am I gonna be able to tell who murders who? Gotta be watching you at allllll times.

Seth: [Adjusting tie] I see no cameras anywhere though.

Marvel: [Nodding] He's right. How can you watch us with no cameras?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Simple! Microscopic cameras!

Brick: [Deadpan expression] Microscopic cameras? What kinda bullshit is that?

Monokuma: [Angry, paws up] It's not bullshit! It's real shit.

Joy: [Weak smile] Eh hehe. Didn't expect to hear that today.

Monokuma: [Head cocked] Huh? What'd I say?

Brick: [Tugging at hair, rolling eyes] Nevermind. Just tell us what you mean by microscopic cameras.

Monokuma: [Head cocked] I honestly don't know how else to say it. It's pretty self explanatory.

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Hey, if you're thinking of who will be a threat at the class trial, it's not this guy!

Brick: [Dismissive wave] Like we care 'bout any trials. There aren't going to be any.

Monokuma: [Neutral] So you keep saying.

Marvel: [Nodding] Because it's true!

Monokuma: [Neutral] Uh-huh, whatever you say.

Maya: [Shaky smile] You're just messing with us right now.

Monokuma: [Neutral] I believe you guys, really!

Penny: [Massassing temples] Do you have anything useful to say or can you just leave us alone already?

Monokuma: [Excited, paw up] Nope! That's all for me. The rest is up to you! Murder, distrust, des-

Marvel: [Holding up hand] Hold on, one more question.

Monokuma: [Angry, paws up, sweating] NO MORE DAMNED QUESTIONS, YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARDS!

Marvel: [Hands on hips] My question is-

Monokuma: [Angry, paws up, sweating] Did you not hear me?! I used all caps and everything.

Amani: She heard you.

Amani: She just doesn't care.

Monokuma: [Back turned, downtrodden] Sigh… fine, ask your question…

Philip: [Neutral] Did you just say the word "sigh" instead of actually sighing?

Frederick: [Smug smile] Have you contributed anything except meaningless commentary this whole time?

Philip: [Fiddling with ball joint, blushing] …

Marvel: [Domineering, arms crossed] If I may.

Marvel: [Hands on hips] You said you built this place. Where exactly  _ is  _ this place? What is it?

Monokuma: [Blushing, hands on belly] Ah, I like this question. It lets me talk about how magnificent and talented I am!

Monokuma: [Neutral] You are currently in the lap of luxury. This house - no, this garden of Eden - is one of the finest to ever exist! It's got everything, a pool, a sauna, public  _ and  _ private bathrooms, an indoor tennis court/gym! The works! All hand built by yours truly!

Brick: [Frowning] I didn't see any of that.

Monokuma: [Head cocked] Well duhhhh, those things aren't on this floor. Again, you all really don't need to worry about him at the trials.

**Brick threw a makeup palette at Monokuma. Huh, didn't see that coming. Apparently, neither did Monokuma as it knocked him square off the podium. He landed on the ground with a rather adorable squeak.**

Jorge: [Cheering, grinning] Nice shot, amigo!

Rose: [Wry smile] That was quite satisfying to watch.

Frederick: [Pointing, evil grin] Quick! Someone kick him while he's down!

Danita: [Mouth in "o"] Oooh, he looks really angry. Like, more than usual.

**It was true, it looked like Monokuma was literally vibrating with rage. Even his softer white side looked like it was about to murder Brick.**

Monokuma: [Furious, paws up, sweating, drooling] VIOLENCE AGAINST THE LANDLORD IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. PUNISHMENT FOR SUCH ACTIONS IS IMMEDIATE EXECUTION.

Brick: [Rolling eyes] Oh really now?

**Brick, that's not what you say when an insane teddy bear threatens to murder you!**

Monokuma: [Furious, paws up, sweating] Yes! You violated the rules and now-

Brick: [Touching up eyeliner] What rule?

**Brick, no!**

Monokuma: [Furious, sweating] Rule number…

Monokuma: [Head cocked] Eh?

Monokuma: [Neutral] …

Monokuma: [Shocked, blushing, sweating] I forgot to add that rule! How could I have been so careless?!

**The sound of 16 beeping Monopads erupted around the room. We all looked at them and saw  a screen that said, "Rule Added! Rule 13: Violence of any kind is expressly forbidden against the landlord, Monokuma."**

**A pixel Monokuma danced in the corner.**

Brick: [Touching up eyeliner] Hmph, still think I'm worthless at trials?

Rose: [Rigid] No, but I do think you cost us a serious advantage.

Rita: [Bored] So I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Amani: Yeah, I saw it and didn't say anything either. Figured we could use it to our advantage.

Brick: [Eyes wide, sweating]

Brick: [Head in hands] Damn it…

Penny: [Sneering] Fabulous. Our one advantage gone because Brick had to stroke his ego.

Brick: [Eyes wide, frowning] Well so sorry I don't feel like being continuously called dumb by a teddy bear with no brain!

Monokuma: [Uppity] First of all, I am not a teddy bear, I'm Monokuma. Second, thanks for the help! Guess you really are dumb as a brick!

Amani: Hey! That's totally uncalled for!

Penny: [Shrugging] Can't help it if it's true.

Brick: [Frowning] You wanna go? Maybe I can't hit Monokuma, but I sure as hell can hit you!

Maya: [Quivering, shaky smile] Guys, stop it! This is what Monokuma wants.

Penny: [Sneering] Well maybe if this  _ moron  _ hadn't given away our advantage so early, maybe I'd be a bit more lenient.

Brick: [Head down, eyes glaring] I said, stop calling me dumb!

Jimmy: [Head to the side, biting tongue] Woo! Sure is a lovely mansion, that chandelier is marvelous! Excellent craftsmanship.

Penny: [Sneering smile] I'll stop calling you dumb when you have more of a brain that a sack of mashed potatoes!

Danita: [Mouth in "o"] Who puts mashed potatoes in a sack?

Brick: [Cracking knuckles] You want a fight, you got a fight!

**Brick suddenly lunged at Penny, who dropped into a fighting stance. However, before Brick could reach her, Marvel stepped up behind him and pressed something against his neck.**

**Penny took advantage and jumped at Brick but was stopped by Teddy who stood directly in her path.**

Brick: [Holding neck] Gyahhhh! That's so cold, what the hell is that?

Marvel: [Holding towel, frowning] Cold towel. Helps to stop fights nonviolently.

Marvel: [Hands on hips] Which I didn't expect to have to use so early.

Penny: [Sneering] Out of my way, you overgrown can of paint.

Philip: [Confused] Paint… can't grow…

Frederick: [Mouth open] H-

Seth: [Glaring] Don't.

Teddy: [Hiding face] S-sorry. I- I don't like fighting…

Amani: Teddy's right, guys.

**I looked at the scene in front of me. Most people were on the peripheries, looking for escape routes or were filled with tension. Brick and Penny were already about to fight again. Teddy was crying and Marvel was trying to keep the peace. I turned my back to Monokuma and faced everyone.**

Amani: We need to stop this. Right now. Fighting will get us nowhere. In fact, it just gives Monokuma more and more to use against us. Look, we barely know each other, we met only a few hours ago. But we need to be united as a group. If we don't, we're going to go down the same paths that the other killing games did.

Amani: So come on, let's try to get along and let's show this killing game that we won't fall for its dirty tricks!

**When I stopped talking, everyone was looking at me. I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks, but I held my shoulders high.**

**The silence didn't last long thanks to Jorge.**

Jorge: [Laughing] Well said, chica. We're can't fall into despair  _ that  _ easily. C'mon, we're Ultimates after all, the best of the best. Let's show it!

Maya: [Cheering] Agreed! We're not gonna come out of this enemies, but instead as friends!

Les: [Chest puffed out] If we fail this early, how pathetic are we gonna look? Let's do what that second killing game was meant to do, build our friendships and grow stronger together! After all, survival is easier when you have a companion!

Philip: [Hand in smock pocket] We can do it, I think.

Rose: [Wry smile] …

Rose: [Wry smile] You have quite the charisma, Amani. Maybe we have a chance after all.

Seth: [Hand in beard, laughing] Wow, that's twice that Rose has actually said something positive.

Rose: [Wry smile, hand on temple] Don't ruin the moment, please.

**Everyone seemed to be much calmer. Brick and Penny moved to opposite ends of the group, but that was for the best. I faced Monokuma.**

Amani: Hear that, Monokuma? We're ready for you.

Monokuma: [Neutral] …

Monokuma: [Evil smile] You all will be such fun to break.

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Upupupupu then I think it's time to formally get this party started.

Monokuma: [Excited, paw up] Murder, distrust, despair, who will be the first to die, who will be the first to kill? Only time will tell. So without further ado, I declare this House Party of Mutual Killing has begun!

Monokuma: [Neutral] It's almost night time now. The announcement will come on in a few minutes. I have already switched the name plates and items in your rooms, so make sure to find yours.

Monokuma: [Giggling into paws] And don't forget to lock your doors. Those of you who can. Never know what someone might be planning. Uupupupu!

**With that, he disappeared from behind the podium and we were left in silence. The impact of his final words resonating in our heads. Lock your doors. You never know. Somehow, despite all the reassurances we told ourselves, every speech we gave, I knew, he'd always find a way to place that little seed of doubt deep in our minds.**

**I snapped out of my reverie when a T.V. on the wall sparked to life.**

***Ding-dong-ding dong***

**The image was of Monokuma, dressed in pajamas and a sleep cap, curled up in a four-poster bed.**

Monokuma **:** Ahem, this is an announcement from your wondrous landlord.

Monokuma: It is now, officially, Nighttime.

Monokuma: If you are in a facility that is now closed, please exit immediately.

Monokuma: The rest of you, I wish you pleasant dreams. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe.

**The T.V. cut off.**

**I noticed people were looking at me.**

Seth: [Adjusting tie] Well, what do we do now?

Amani: Why are you asking me?

Maya: [Beaming] The way you took charge a bit ago was rather inspiring.

Jimmy: [Beaming] Yeah, you really helped deescalate the situation!

Jimmy: [Looking down slightly, thinking] Is "deescalate" the right word? I think so.

Maya: [Sticking tongue out, finger on cheek] I think so!

Les: [Light smile] It does help our chances if we have a leader of sorts.

Frederick: [Evil grin] Of course, having a leader opens up all sorts of potential exploits.

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] Well if they're a target, I can patch them up.

Rose: [Wry smile] Maybe we don't need a formal leader then. We just let the natural leaders help guide us.

Jorge: [Fist over heart] I like that plan. And clearly, Amani is one of them!

Joy: [Pumping arms] I'd say so as well!

**Oh man, there's suddenly a lot of pressure. They think I can guide them? I was the last one to wake up! I sometimes accidentally stick my toothbrush up my nose in the mornings! I can't be a leader, especially not in this situation!**

Seth: [Comforting smile] What say we all turn in for the night, let ourselves digest everything. We can figure more out tomorrow.

Frederick: [Shocked] Oh my, it's a coup. Seth is overrunning Amani's dictatorship!

Frederick: [Passionate pointing] Viva la resistance!

Jorge: [Uncertain smile] Uh… that's… that's not Spanish. Or French, for that matter.

**Ignoring whatever it was Frederick was doing, I thought about it. Seth was right. It's been a long ass day. We need sleep, as much as we can get in a forsaken place like this.**

Amani: Let's go to our rooms. We'll meet tomorrow in the dining room and talk about what our plan is.

Jorge: [Fist over heart, beaming] And I will make us a delicious breakfast to start, count on me!

Amani: Thanks, Jorge. So… uh… break, I guess?

**There were a few giggles, but those quickly died down. We all entered the "U" of the building where our rooms were. Brick nodded to me as he entered his room. Mine was just down the hall, next to Teddy's corner room. I saw him take a deep breath as he entered.**

**I stared at the little pixel portrait of me. It wasn't a half bad rendition. Long braids, my usual green jacket and white top, simple jeans, all there. It even got the little hair on my head right. Sucking in a deep breath, I scanned my Monopad by the doorknob and heard a click.**

**I pushed open the door. The room was cozy, not as spacious as the corner room. Thick red carpeting covered the floor. Two doors were against the far wall. The bathroom and closet I presumed. While I admit there wasn't much thematically to do with my talent, there were some old photos on my dresser.**

**Images of my friends from home, my house, the local pool we went to. All laid out meticulously across the vanity. My heart sunk. If Monokuma had these, he knew where I lived, he knew my friends, my family. Blackmail, ammunition for a moment. I gathered all of the photos and shoved them in the desk drawer.**

**I fell onto the cushy bed. It was comfortable but my body was tense. I felt the pillow swallowing my head. All I could do was pray. Pray that we would be alright, that I'd wake up and find this was all just a horrible nightmare, or some reality T.V. show or something.**

**But deep down, I knew, this was real. This was a killing game**

 

**[[[ Image of Amani, Brick, Rita, and Penny ]]]**

 

**If we weren't careful, people were going to die.**

 

**[[[ Image of Seth, Frederick, Maya, and Les ]]]**

 

**All for the sick amusement of Monokuma.**

 

**[[[ Image of Jorge, Marvel, Rose, and Teddy ]]]**

 

**And I could easily become on of those people.**

 

**[[[ Image of Philip, Jimmy, Joy, and Danita ]]]**

 

**I don't remember falling asleep. The first time, or the second, or even the third. I just know that each time I woke up and my throat was dry and I was covered in a cold sweat. My whole body ached and my stomach could never relax.**

**And every time I woke up, I was always in the bed I fell asleep in. Never anywhere else.**

**I remembered a friend of mine, whenever I would go to her house, she would always say the same thing. It never felt more fitting.**

**Welcome to the party, Amani.**

  
  


**[[[ 16 Students Remain ]]]**

  
  


**\- Monokuma Theater -**

 

Monokuma: One day I was at the park and this lady had her dog off its leash.

Monokuma: Some dogs can handle it but most can't.

Monokuma: This dog saw me and started running towards me.

Monokuma: It scooped me up in its big mouth and started throwing me around!

Monokuma: Me! Can you believe it?

Monokuma: I tried to tell it to knock it off, but dogs are stupid and don't listen.

Monokuma: So I slit its throat.

Monokuma: And then the lady got mad at me and started yelling at me!

Monokuma: So I slit her throat, too!

Monokuma: None of this would happen if bears were in charge. We actually know how to train our pets!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. It's been a while since real life is hard and apparently it's a good thing to have "prioritization skills."
> 
> Post any super early predictions below! Victims! Murderers! Motives! Convoluted dodecahedrons! Who will live and who will die?
> 
> Also, Free-Time Events start next chapter. If you all have preferences, make sure to leave them below!
> 
> As always, comments and critique are welcome!


	3. Chapter 1: Hey, Who Spiked the Punch With Despair? (Daily Life)

 

***ding-dong-ding-dong***

 

**Ugh… what? What's happening? The T.V. in my room crackled to life and an image of Monokuma holding a glass of wine and sitting on a velvety chair appeared on it.**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, partygoers!

Monokuma: Night-time is officially over.

Monokuma: So get out and have a good time. Nobody likes a party pooper!

 

**The T.V. shut off and I let my head fall back into my pillow. Of course this couldn't be a nightmare. Of course this had to be real. Damn it all.**

 

**My mind raced through all that had happened yesterday. It seems so surreal, like a history lesson in school that I only was only half paying attention to and now there's a test that will determine whether I'll live or die.**

 

**I pulled the pillow over my head and screamed into it. It felt good. I was still trapped, but at least it was nice just to get some emotion out.**

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You don't need the pillow, you know.

Amani: Jesus Christ!

Monokuma: [Paw behind head, blushing] You could call me that. But I'm much better than he ever was, anyway.

Monokuma: [Blushing] Besides, I just wanted to check on all my darling guests and make sure they woke up with the morning alarm.

Monokuma: ["Smiling"] If they can wake up at all, that is.

Amani: How the hell did you get in here?!

Monokuma: [Head cocked] How? This is  _ my  _ house! I can go anywhere I want in my own house!

 

**That is the most bullshit, roundabout logic I have ever heard.**

 

Amani: Why are you here?

Monokuma: [Neutral] I saw you screaming into your pillow and figured I'd offer some advice.

Monokuma: [Neutral] These rooms are completely soundproof!

Amani: Soundproof? Really?

Monokuma: ["Smiling"] Yes indeedy! If you scream, no one will hear. And if a murder takes place right outside your door, you couldn't hear it!

Amani: How convenient.

Monokuma: [Blushing] I know? I'm such a wonderful host, giving you all the privacy you crave! You may thank me later.

Amani: I'll thank you when you let us out of this place.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Okay!

Amani: Really?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Yep!

Amani: Well that was easy.

Monokuma: [Turned towards evil side] All you have to do is kill someone and get away with it.

Amani: I said "us," not just me.

Monokuma: [Head cocked] They'll get to leave.

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] To the afterlife, of course!

Amani: Just get out of here!

 

**With that, Monokuma vanished as quickly as he arrived. How the hell does he do that? Ugh, he's not worth thinking about.**

 

**I never got a chance to explore my room the previous night. I mean, I did, I guess, but I wasn't exactly in the most "exploratory" moods. Stepping off the bed, I walked over to the two wooden doors.**

 

**Turns out my hunch was right. One was a closet. All it held was a set of my pajamas from home and a disconcerting number of replicas of the outfit I was wearing. Apparently Monokuma decided not to invest in variation.**

 

**The second door was a bathroom. Shower, toilet, sink with toiletries. Yeah, definitely a bathroom. Not very exciting. Still, I stunk and had clearly been sweating all night.**

 

**I quickly took a shower and put on a clean set of clothes. My stomach growled. I guess even if life and death situations you can get hungry. It was then that I remembered that I was supposed to meet everyone in the dining room for breakfast.**

 

**I dashed out of my room and barreled almost straight into Teddy. Not that it did much damage to him. I, however, fell flat on my ass.**

 

Teddy: [Surprised, nervous] A-A-Amani!

Teddy: [Surprised, nervous, hand out] Are y-you oka-okay?

Amani: Yeah, I'm fine, no harm done.

 

**That's a lie. There's probably a bruise on my hip where I fell but there's no way I'm telling Teddy, of all people, that.**

 

Teddy: [Relieved] Ah, that's good.

Amani: Are you heading to breakfast as well?

Teddy: [Holding arm, looking down and to side] Y-yes. I over-overslept the m-m-morning announcement.

Teddy: [Holding arm, tears in eyes] M-Monokuma th-threw water a-a-all over my b-bed.

Amani: He tossed water on you to wake you up?!

Teddy: [Looking down and to side] N-no, j-just on my b-bed.

Teddy: [Holding arm, tears in eyes] He w-woke me up by… by laughing at m-me that I-I-I peed myself.

Amani: … 

Amani: That's wrong on so many levels. And yet I can entirely see him doing that.

Teddy: [Looking down and to side] … 

Amani: Let's go get breakfast, okay? Something smells amazing.

Teddy: [Relieved] Yeah, okay.

 

**We walked to the kitchen in silence. I have to say, even with how timid Teddy is, there's something comforting about having a near seven-foot wall by your side. Nobody would even think to try and ambush Teddy.**

 

**Except… that also means that I'm alone with a near seven-foot wall that could crush me easily should he so choose. No, no, bad Amani! No thinking poorly of your classmates!**

 

**As we entered the kitchen, we were greeted to the wondrous odors of Jorge's cooking. And the not so wondrous sounds of Jorge's singing.**

 

Jorge: [Passionate, eyes closed] Preciosa te llaman las olas

Amani: Hey Jorge.

Jorge: [Passionate, hands up] Del mar que te bana

Amani: Uh… Jorge… hello?

Jorge: [Hand over heart, mouth open] Preciosa por ser un encanto

Amani: Jorge, the stove… the stove!

Jorge: [Using pan as microphone] Por ser un Eden

Amani: JORGE YOUR DAMN EGGS ARE ON FIRE!

Jorge: [Surprised] Oh dios mío!

 

**He quickly fanned out the flames and managed to salvage a good few of the eggs.**

 

Jorge: [Running hand through beard] Muchos gracias, amiga!

Jorge: [Nervous smile] I get a bit, uh, lost in song sometimes.

Amani: It'd be shame to burn those delicious looking eggs.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] Or the whole house!

Amani: Oh.

Amani: Hello, Dani. I didn't notice you.

Danita: [Friendly smile] Good, then I did my job.

Danita: [Pouting] But neither your nor Teddy have anything worth stealing.

Amani: I'd prefer if you, ya know, didn't steal from us.

Danita: [Sleeve on chin] But it's so much fun! Watch!

Danita: [Holding up beanie] Hey Jorge!

Jorge: ["Offended"] Give that back, Diablita.

Teddy: [Concerned expression] You… y-you keep calling her th-that. Wh-what d-d-does it mean?

Danita: [Pleasant expression] Little devil.

Jorge: [Big grin] That's right! But I mean it in a friendly way.

Amani: I mean, you're not wrong.

Danita: [Pouting] Hey! I am a perfectly pleasant person.

Teddy: [Uncertain expression] … 

Jorge: [Laughing, hands on hips] Who wants comida?

 

**In a moment of cosmic timing, my stomach growled. Ugh, so embarrassing.**

 

Jorge: [Laughing, hands on hips] Haha! Good to hear it. I've laid out a buffet on the island over there!

Jorge: [Smiling, fist over heart] I made pancakes and eggs and bacon and even some fruit dishes for the vegetarians in the house.

Jorge: [Calling out, hand by mouth] Can I get an "olé Jorge?"

Teddy: [Bashful smile] Ol-

Danita: [Excited smile] No!

Teddy: [Upset] Oh… 

Jorge: [Laughing, head to side] Quiet, Diablita.

Jorge: [Smiling, fist over heart] Thank you, Teddy, hermano.

Teddy: [Bashful smile] … 

Amani: This stuff looks amazing, Jorge! How long did it take you to make it?

Jorge: [Dismissive gesture] It's nada, just an average day in the restaurant business.

Jorge: [Sly smile] But I was up about an hour before the morning announcement.

Amani: Thank you so much!

Danita: [Pouting] Now you're gonna give him an ego.

Jorge: [Laughing] I already have one. Can't get any bigger when it comes to cooking!

Rose: [Wry smile] Well this is certainly pleasant conversation.

Amani: Oh, hey, Rose, did you just get up?

Rose: [Wry smile] Look at the empty plate in my hand and take a guess.

 

**Okay, okay, I get it. All you had to say was "no."**

 

Rose: [Looking to side] That said, while you're chatting, we are waiting for you.

Amani: For me?!

Rose: [Neutral] Yes, but all of you in here. You're the last ones to arrive.

Rose: [Looking to side] Except Philip, but no one can drag him out of his room.

Teddy: [Uncertain expression] M-maybe Monokuma c-can…

Rose: [Eyebrow raised, skeptical] I'd really rather not ask him for any sort of help.

Teddy: [Looking down, to side] S-sorry… I-I… 

Rose: [Sighing] Don't be. We'll just do the meeting without him.

 

**She walked out of the room.**

 

Jorge: [Nervous smile] She does not mince words, does she?

Amani: No, and I'm slightly terrified but also slightly impressed.

Amani: Let's go then.

Jorge: [Smiling, thumbs up] Let them know I'll be there shortly, just have to finish up some pancakes.

Amani: Got it.

 

**I stacked my plate high with delicious smelling foods and entered the dining room. Most everyone was sitting around the table. A couple were standing in the corners, trying desperately not be seen. Still others were stuffing their faces like it was their last meal. The remaining group was chatting casually. A little too casually for my liking.**

 

Brick: [Serious, finger up] Look, all 'm sayin' is that you gotta use a shader that's lighter in the middle of your face.

Joy: [Confused] But why? Can't I just use different amounts to get different shades?

Brick: [Facepalming] No, all you're gonna do is clog your pores that way.

Amani: Hello everyone.

Brick: [Light smile] Oh, hey Amani.

Joy: [Pumping arms] Hey, hey, hey!

Maya: [Cheering] There she is!

Marvel: [Quiet smile] Hello, Amani, how are you?

Amani: As good as I can be given the situation.

Seth: [Adjusting tie] We're all accounted for then.

Jimmy: [Adjusting (invisible) tie] So we should get this underway.

Frederick: [Bored, tongue lolling out of mouth] Do we haaaavvvveeee toooooo?

Frederick: [Leaning forward, crazed smile] I wanna run around with a knife covered in ketchup!

Marvel: [Arms crossed, stern] If you do and hurt someone, I will lock you in your room.

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] I won't complain if you hurt someone. Means I can patch them up.

Penny: [Sneering] Lock him in his room? What are you? His mother?

Frederick: [Smug smile] And how do you intend to lock me in a room that locks from the inside?

Marvel: [Arms crossed, nonplussed] Stand outside of it. Threateningly.

Frederick: [Sleazy smile] Ooooh, I'm intrigued. Maybe Maya could join us?

Maya: [Arms crossed over body, disgusted] Why must you always involve me in these… uh… fantasies… I hope that's not the right word.

Rose: [Wry smile] The real question is why you wouldn't ask me. I'd be into it.

Seth: [Surprised] What?

Jimmy: [Glasses ajar] Seriously?!

Rose: [Deadpan] No, but now that we can get back on track… 

Les: [Staring over glasses] What exactly is the point of this meeting?

Danita: [Pleasant expression] To come up with a plan that probably won't work!

Joy: [Confused] I'm all for a plan, but why don't you think it will work?

Danita: [Pleasant expression] This is our first plan. Those rarely, if ever, work.

Les: [Pointing angrily] In that case I say we skip to whichever plan succeeds!

Penny: [Dumbfounded] Wow, you actually managed to say something stupider than I expected.

Les: [Puffing out chest] Why thank you.

Les: [Pointing angrily] Heywaita-!

Marvel: [Arms crossed, pensive] Anyway. We won't know if a plan will work until we make one.

Seth: [Clapping hands together] Does anyone have any ideas?

Rose: [Neutral] I have one.

Frederick: [Excited] Ooh, ooh! So do I. Pick me teacher, pleassseeee!

Jorge: [Wiping hands] I'm here, I'm  here. What'd I miss?

Amani: We're making a plan of attack.

Jorge: [Big grin] Ah, in that case, I have a perfect one!

Seth: [Finger on chin, thoughtful] Okay, that's two people.

Frederick: [Angry, fire exploding behind] Excuse me!

Seth: [Neutral]... 

Seth: [Finger on chin, thoughtful] Fine, that's two and a half people. Anyone else?

Monokuma: I have one!

 

**In shock, we all turned to face Monokuma who had perched himself at the end of the table. Will he ever,** **_ever_ ** **just leave us alone?**

 

Amani: Don't you have anything better to do than barge in on our meeting?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Not really!

Brick: [Rolling eyes] Sounds like you need a hobby then.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] Preferably one that is as far away from us as possible.

Jimmy: [Pleasant expression] And involves letting us go from this stupid house.

Monokuma: [Back turned] You all are so cruel. First I try to contribute, then I bring one of your missing party guests to you. But still, rejection.

Rita: [Brow furrowed] Missing party guest?

 

**The muffled sound of someone struggling sounded throughout the room.**

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Ta-da! I present to you, one Philip Carter!

 

**Nothing interesting happened.**

 

Monokuma: [Blushing, sweating] Uh, check under the table.

 

**We all looked under the table… or through it considering it's made of glass and gasped in surprise to see Philip bound and gagged underneath it. His eyes were wide and he was in what looked to be silk pajamas.**

 

Marvel: [Shouting] Someone help him already!

Frederick: [Back turned] I'll go get some more rope. Let's tie his feet to his chin!

Les: [Gripping hat] That's not helping anything!

Maya: [Unsettled] Why do you have rope?

 

**I got under the table and began to work on the knots around his hands while Les worked on those around his feet. Marvel undid the gag around his mouth. When we finally freed him, we stood him up on shaky legs.**

 

Philip: [Wiping mouth] What… what the hell?

Monokuma: [Head cocked] I just figured that you'd want to join your fellow guests. It must've been so lonely in that room all alone.

Philip: [Grimacing] I stayed there on purpose.

Marvel: [Arms crossed, stern] And why did you do that?

Philip: [Grimacing] … 

Marvel: [Head raised, looking down] Philip… 

Danita: [Mouth in "o"] He's probably scared of us.

Jorge: [Laughing] Amigo? There's nothing to be scared of here!

Frederick: [Pensive] Actually…

Brick: [Tugging at hair, rolling eyes] Whatever it is you're about to say, shove it up your ass.

Frederick: [Sleazy smile] Can I get Maya to do it for me.

Maya: [Pleasant smile] Teddy Bear, would you mind letting me hide behind you until Frederick is as far away as possible from me, please?

Teddy: [Surprised, sweating] Uh… uh n-no I g-guess not.

Maya: [Pleasant smile] Thank, I sincerely appreciate it.

Maya: [Mouth puckered] No… appreciate isn't strong enough to express how thoroughly grateful I am to be away from that freak.

Penny: [Massaging temples] As fun as this detour is, can we please get back on track.

Rita: [Bored] I agree.

Rta: [Manic smile, brandishing syringe] So Philip, why don't you tell us why you're so scared of us, huh? We're a buncha harmless kids!

 

**Rita, please stop. Philip looks likes he's about to bolt.**

 

Philip: [Fiddling with ball joint] See? This is what I'm talking about.

Joy: [Confused] What, uh, do you mean by that?

Philip: [Fiddling with ball joint, blushing] You're all rather… unpredictable.

Danita: [Pouting] We are not!

Jimmy: [Evil grin] I will render your soul from your body.

Philip: [Tense, hands in smock pockets] See? This is what I'm talking about.

Jimmy: [Bashful, biting tongue, sweating] Hey man, I was just imitating Frederick alright. Pretty predictable?

Rose: [Wry smile] That was rather easy to see coming, honestly.

Seth: [Frowning] No need to be condescending.

Jorge: [Big grin, thumbs up] I know what the problem is!

Jorge: [Laughing, thumbs up] You just need to spend  _ more  _ time with us!

Philip: [Hands in smock pockets] What?

Maya: [Beaming] Jorge's got a point! You're not used to us yet. So c'mon spend some time with us. Get to us. Most of us are nice people!

Philip: [Grimacing] … 

Philip: [Playing with smock strap] Fine, but only because Monokuma would drag me back here if I didn't.

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] You're absolutely correct I would! I want all my guests to get along. That way, when one of you betrays the rest, it'll be that much more painful!

Amani: Oh shut the hell up and go the hell away.

Monokuma: [Angry, paws up] Stop being assertive, you protagonist types are supposed to be meek and wimpy at first.

Amani: Too damn bad. Now leave.

Marvel: [Arms out, threatening] I know several non-violent methods to remove you if need be. Ones that won't break the rules.

Frederick: [Smug smile] And I have no problem sacrificing Les to get you out of here.

Les: [Pointing angrily] Waitaminute! Why me?

Danita: [Pleasant expression] Your talent is Ultimate Survivalist, right? There's no way you're making it out of this alive.

Les: [Gripping hat, sweating] …!

Teddy: [Tears in eyes] I-I thought we-we were all making it out.

Joy: [Pumping arms] We absolutely are! Ignore them! We just gotta rely on my good luck and we'll be golden.

Monokuma: ["Smiling"] Whatever gets you through the day.

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Which won't help you much when someone decides to kill!

 

**He disappeared and we were all left in silence once again. Philip stood awkwardly by the doorway and everyone avoided eye contact with each other. Well, almost everyone.**

 

Jorge: [Big grin] Philip, hermano! Tiene hambre? You must be. I'll warm up some eggs and pancakes for you! Come with me.

Philip: [Tense] A-alone?

Marvel: [Smiling, flexing] If it helps, I can accompany you two.

Brick: [Neutral] Wait, didn't Jorge say he had a plan? He should probably be here.

Jorge: [Fist in palm] Qué tonto. You're right. Anyone else wanna help Philip? The stuff is in the fridge, second shelf.

Joy: [Raising hand] I will! I will! C'mon Paul, let's get you some grub!

 

**Joy grabbed Philip's arm and dragged him to the kitchen, followed closely by Marvel. Side note, did Joy just call him "Paul?"**

 

**Regardless, we have a strategy to come up with.**

 

Amani: Okay, so Jorge and Rose had-

Frederick: [Angry] Ehem!

Amani: As I was saying… Jorge and Rose had plans so we should listen to them.

Frederick: [Face dark] I will guarantee your death will be slow and painful and you feel every second of agony.

Les: [Hiding in bush] Would someone else mind sitting next to him?

Rose: [Neutral] Jorge, you can go first.

Jorge: [Fist in palm, excited] Alright! So, this might sound crazy, but I suggest that we do… nada! Nothing!

 

**Umm… I feel as if I should be concerned. Nothing? How will that help us, at all. Clearly, some people shared my sentiments.**

 

Penny: [Sneering] What kind of mush-for-brains calls that a plan?

Brick: [Rolling eyes] If you didn't have anything to contribute, you coulda just said so.

Rita: [Bored] See me after this concludes, I want to double check there's nothing wrong with your head.

Jorge: [Laughing] Ah, I figured that you wouldn't believe me, but hear me out.

Penny: [Sneering smile] We wait with bated breath as what I'm sure is an equally as idiotic explanation.

Seth: [Frowning] Penny, let him speak.

Penny: [Incredulous expression] Don't tell me you actually think this has any merit.

Penny: [Sneering] Heaven help whoever you're gonna be teaching.

Rose: [Rigid, stern] Cut it out already and just let Jorge talk.

Teddy: [Sweating, one arm on chest] Do… Do I-I need to… 

Penny: [Disgusted] No, no. Let's just get this  _ brilliance  _ over with.

Amani: Go ahead, Jorge, we're listening.

Jorge: [Hand in beard, smiling] No worries, amigos. I knew you'd think it was raro. 

Jorge: [Fist in palm] But here's the lógica behind it. 

Jorge: [Determined expression, fist in palm] In all the older killing games, whenever they came up with a plan, Monokuma used it against them. Or killers took advantage of it. Por lo tanto, if we don't try anything like that, we can avoid giving Monokuma leverage and stop potential killers from having any easy openings.

Jorge: [Big grin, thumbs up] Además, we're not going to kill each other, so we have no need to protect ourselves against each other.

Frederick: [Face dark] Do you really think nobody in here is think of killing?

Brick: [Tugging at hair] As much as I hate to admit it, Frederick's sorta right. It's kind of naive to say no one will even consider killing.

Jorge: [Pointing excitedly] Sí, sí! Me acuerdo! But the idea is that without set plans, when people are planning killings they won't have any easy opportunities. And the longer they have to plan, the more time we have to catch them or for them to chicken out!

 

**I will admit, it has more sound logic than I initially guessed. I really need to stop underestimating my classmates it seems! Others aren't as convinced, however…**

 

Jimmy: [Tugging at "hair"] I dunno, still sounds sketchy.

Jimmy: [Pulling at jacket lapel] And I know I don't like the idea of everyone on their own.

Les: [Staring over glasses] Having a plan does increase your chances of survival significantly.

Marvel: [Arms crossed, looking down] It does sound a bit too vague and a bit too easy for my taste.

 

**I hadn't even noticed Marvel, Maya, and Philip come back. Philip's plate had a few eggs and a pancake on it that he picked at. Every bite looked painful. His nerves must really be shot…**

 

Maya: [Finger on cheek] The simplicity is what could make it work, though.

Seth: [Clapping hands together] In classrooms, students do best with explicit instructions. These might be a bit too nebulous.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] I like it! Means I can do what I want!

Marvel: [Arms crossed, stern] And we already have people looking to abuse the system.

Amani: Rose, you've been pretty quiet, what do you think?

Penny: [Sneering] With how this is going, I bet she's going to fall head over heels with the plan.

Rose: [Pensive, finger twirling hair] … 

Rose: [Neutral] I like it.

Jorge: [Big grin, two thumbs up] Ey, point for Jorge!

Penny: [Throwing arms up] What did I do to get thrown in this hell?

Frederick: [Smug smile] Exist.

Penny: [Shocked expression] Unnecessary!

Danita: [Mouth it "o"] You're one to talk.

Marvel: [Hands on hips, stern] Do I need to come over there?

Danita: ["Sad" expression] Sorry, Mom.

Rose: [Finger twirling hair] I do like Jorge's plan, mostly because it goes hand in hand with my plan.

Les: [Glaring over glasses] Is yours anymore concrete than Jorge's?

Rose: [Pensive] Somewhat.

Frederick: [Smug smile] Stupid Les, everyone knows philosophers can't speak concretely.

Rose: [Wry smile, hand forward] You're not wrong there.

Amani: So what is your plan?

Rose: [Finger up] You know how in past killing games Monokuma has gradually revealed more and more secrets as the games have gone on?

Rose: [Wry smile, hand forward] And those secrets are often right under their noses.

Rose: [Finger up] So I say that we get a head start and search this place from top to bottom.

Danita: [Mouth in "o," head cocked] Didn't we already do that yesterday?

Rose: [Bemused expression] Sort of. We glanced around and searched a bit. But I'm talking getting really down and… for lack of a better word, abstract… Looking for things like secret passages or messages or the like.

Penny: [Sneering] What is this, a spy movie?

Rose: [Resting chin on fist] No, but I don't see you coming up with anything.

Seth: [Adjusting tie] It does seem to be the best option so far. And gives us something to do.

Jorge: [Big grin, thumbs up] Exactly! We'll all be too busy finding things to bother with killing each other!

Rose: [Finger up] I wouldn't say that but it might be a good compromise between being too restrictive and too vague.

Joy: [Cat smile] Leave it to the philosopher to be so nuanced!

Maya: [Cheering, one arm up] I say we vote!

Marvel: [Confused] On what exactly?

Brick: [Scratching cheek] Yeah, I thought we agreed that Rose and Jorge's plans could work together why we need to vote.

Penny: [Scoffing] I don't remember agreeing to anything.

Frederick: [Smug grin] It's a good thing no one cares about your contributions, then.

Penny: [Fists up] Why you… 

Maya: [Beaming] We're gonna vote on whether to keep talking about a plan or go with these ones, sillies!

 

**Before anyone could make a distracting comment, I decided to step in. Cause apparently I have influence over this mess.**

 

Amani: I say we go with Maya's vote. Might be a good way to end this peacefully.

Frederick: [Evil smile] Or we… 

Seth: [Hands in pockets] Frederick, no.

Maya: [Cheering, standing on one leg] Okay! Everyone put your hand up if you like our current plan!

 

**Most of us raised our hand, myself included. While it wasn't exactly a plan of attack, we do have something and it's something at least a little different than the usual "hope everything will be better" that we've read about. The only people who didn't raise their hands were Penny, Frederick, Philip, and, surprisingly, Marvel.**

 

Maya: [Beaming, finger on cheek] Looks like that's a majority!

Penny: [Scoffing, arms crossed] This is gonna fall to pieces in minutes.

Frederick: [Angrily pointing] What are you saying?! This plan will work, guaranteed.

Les: [Uncertain, glaring over glasses] You didn't vote for the plan.

Frederick: [Angrily pointing] That's because this plan will never work!

Brick: [Rolling eyes] Don't, Les, you'll only encourage him.

Rose: [Wry smile] So we're going with the plan then?

Amani: It looks like it.

Marvel: [Arms crossed] And what of us who didn't vote for the plan.

Amani: I mean… majority rules, I guess.

Jimmy: [Arms crossed] Why didn't you vote for the plan, Marvel?

Marvel: [Looking down, hands on hips] It doesn't have my full confidence so I didn't vote for it.

Amani: I know it's not perfect, but unless you have something better… 

Marvel: [Hands on hips] I don't, so I'll go with the plan.

Marvel: [Arms crossed, stern] But let it be known that if anyone tries anything funny, I will put a stop to it.

Rose: [Finger up] In that case, we should begin exploring. No one's forcing you to, but if you actually want to be of help, then I'd recommend it.

Penny: [Sneering] So are we done here?

 

**Everyone looked at me. I don't know if I'll ever get used to that. Though with how Rose was acting, maybe they'll start seeing her as the leader. I kinda hope so.**

 

Amani: Unless anyone has anything else to say?

 

**…**

 

Amani: In that case, I'd say we're done.

 

**With that, we all began filing out. Some left on their own, others in small groups, a few pairs. As for myself, I stayed behind. I didn't really get a chance to finish my breakfast!**

 

**Even cold, I could definitely taste Jorge's ability as a cook. Everything was fluffy and buttery and I could get used to having something like this every morning! Of course, I can't really get used to anything trapped in this house like this. God, I hope Rose's plan works and we find some sort of secret that will help us escape. Like an escape hatch. That'd be really convenient.**

 

**I finished up my breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink, waving to Jorge. He insisted that he do them. Apparently he has a system that he likes to adhere to pretty strongly. Whatever, I guess. Less work for me!**

**Not entirely sure of what to do with myself, I went back to my room. I could investigate my room, see if any of them have potential clues.**

 

**…**

 

**Nah. Let's relax for a bit instead. I have quite a bit of free time, might as well try to get to know some of my classmates. Or I could take a nap.**

 

**No, go be social, Amani. Or else you'll disappoint Mom when you don't make any friends. Surprising how even when there's a psychotic murder fetishist running around, I'm still more scared of Mom's disappointment.**

 

**I left my room and headed to the living area. That seems like the most likely area that someone who just wanted to hang out would be. I know, I know, I'm supposed to be exploring, but what Rose doesn't know won't hurt her. Unless Rose is in the living room. That'd be… unfortunate.**

 

**My luck holds out, however, as instead of Rose, it's Rita. Luck is probably relative. Rita was thumbing through a game manual. The lid of the box was thrown carelessly on the floor. "OpBEARation" it read. Could that bear be any more narcissistic?**

 

**Rita looked up from her reading when she saw me.**

 

Rita: [Bored] It seems that Monokuma has infected every part of this house. Think that'll interfere with our plans? I do.

 

**Should I hang out with Rita?**

 

**Yes** /No

 

Rita: [Eyebrows raised] Allow me to give you a lesson on why bears shouldn't write even fake surgical manuals.

 

**I sat through a rather thorough speech about how Operation, while inaccurate and silly, at least attempted to mimic reality. Monokuma, however, didn't seem to know anything. The presentation even included Rita drawing a diagram of the human body for my reference.**

 

**While rather boring, it was kind of interesting to see Rita be so passionate about something. And this time no one was getting stabbed with a syringe!**

 

**Rita and I grew closer today!**

 

Rita: [Bored] … And that's why you should never actually try to insert butterflies into the stomach cavity.

Amami: Wow, Rita, you sure know your stuff.

Rita: [Bored, slight smile] I would hope so, I am a fully certified doctor, after all.

Amani: You're a real doctor? I thought you were still in school.

Rita: [Eyebrows furrowed] I got my license two years ago. I just came to college because it's Hope's Peak and they told me that it would help me open my own practice.

Amani: Damn, so young. How'd you decide to become a doctor so early?

Rita: [Bored] … 

Rita: [Slightly frowning] It's… not a fun story, I should warn you.

Amani: O-oh! If you don't feel comfortable telling me, you don't have to.

Rita: [Bored] I'm fine with it, just warning you.

Rita: [Looking up, finger on chin] I was a kid and I was playing with my best friend. He and I were inseparable. But one day, he got horribly sick. It progressed so quickly that he needed surgery to save his life. We… weren't the richest of kids, so he couldn't afford it. By the time he could, the disease had spread so much that even after surgery, they couldn't save his life.

Amani: Oh my…

Rita: [Hands in coat pocket, frowning] He passed away just a year after he got sick.

Rita: [Eyebrows furrowed] It was then that I decided to become a doctor. And become good enough to treat anything in anyone for any cost.

 

**I didn't expect Rita to be so… noble. She seemed much more concerned with research and poking us.**

 

Amani: That's amazing Rita, kinda inspiring.

Rita: [Slight smile] Is it? Unfortunate.

Amani: Huh? Why?

Rita: [Bored] Cause it's not true. At all.

Amani: Excuse you?

Rita: [Shrugging] I made it up. Much more interesting than the real story.

 

**I'm wounded. That was low. I take back what I said about Rita being "noble" or whatever.**

 

Amani: Well in that case I wanna hear the truth.

Rita: [Arm behind head, bored] Okay, I guess. Like I said, it's not very exciting.

Rita: [Hands in coat pockets, bored] When I was seven, I fell and got a cut that required stitches. When I went to the doctor and watched him sew up my arm, I thought it was so cool that I decided I wanted to be a doctor.

Rita: [Arm behind head] My stepmom is a doctor so she got me a basic first aid kit.

Rita: [Eyebrows raised] And wouldn't you know it, I have a talent for putting people back together when they break themselves.

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] It's my favorite part of the job.

Amani: Uh...uh yeah, that's nice.

Rita: [Head cocked] You seem perturbed.

Rita: [Head cocked other way] Is there something bothering you?

Amani: You're really, uh, enthusiastic about helping people.

Rita: [Subtle, unnerving smile] Ehehe. I can't help it. When people get hurt I just wanna fill them with antibiotics and close all of their injuries!

Rita: [Shrugging] Besides, the better I get at fixing people, the more they can live their lives.

Amani: What do you mean? Live their lives?

Rita: [Sighing] It's complicated and I'm tired. I really don't feel like explaining it right now.

Rita: [Hard expression] The short version is, life isn't worth living if you're scared to get hurt.

 

**Rita turned on her heels and left the room in a hurry. She really is passionate about helping people even if it's for her own mysterious reasons.**

 

**I feel like I understand Rita a little better now!**

 

**I looked up at the wall, but there was no clock around. Still, I had a sense that I still had a bit more time before anyone expected anything of me. Maybe I should see who else is around.**

 

**Leaving the living room, I wandered around. I saw a few people, but they seemed to be busy investigating. Or sleeping. Frederick was sleeping on a laundry machine. I don't want to know.**

 

**I thought I saw Rose turn a corner so I dashed into the linen closet. I had just intended to hide out for a few minutes, but I didn't expect to see Teddy sitting in there! He seemed to mindlessly painting on a sheet. It was rather funny to see such a big guy sitting and painting like a kid.**

 

**He jumped as I approached, clearly startled.**

 

Teddy: [Surprised expression, tears in eyes] A-ah! Amani! Mono-Monokuma said I could use this sheet to paint if I wanted!

 

**Should I hang out with Teddy?**

 

**Yes** /No

 

Teddy: [Uncertain, shoulder turned] You, uh, y-you really want to h-hang o-out w-with me? We- We can p-paint, I g-guess. Only if you want though!

 

**I spent some time with Teddy painting. Even though his specialty is tattoos, there was a significant skill difference between us. He painted something that looked like a winter landscape with a small shack. I think I painted a pretty decent blob.**

 

**When we finished, we compared the two and Teddy started critiquing my piece. It was clearly a joke and it was nice to hear him relax.**

 

**Teddy and I grew closer today!**

 

Teddy: [Confident smile] While your use of the color brown is bold, the piece as a whole could stand to use more color. You know, more than just brown.

Amani: Well excuse me! You clearly do not understand the many layers and complexities of my brown paint!

Teddy: [Confident smile, arm out] That may be so, but the true power of color comes from contrast! When two contrasting colors are next to each other, they enhance each other.

Teddy: [Thoughtful expression] It's kind of like people, in a way. When they get along really well.

Amani: That's such a nice thought.

Teddy: [Embarrassed, arms behind back] Oh… it is? I-It's just s-something I t-t-tell myself.

Amani: No, it's really nice. In fact, it's as pretty as your painting!

Teddy: [Arms behind back, small smile] N-now th-that's just c-corny.

Amani: Maybe, but it got you to smile.

Teddy: [Surprised] D-do I not smile enough?

 

**Ah, good going Amani.**

 

Amani: No no no! That's not it. You just have such a nice smile.

Teddy: [Embarrassed, blushing] Th-that's so nice of y-you to say, A-Amani…

Teddy: [Frowning, looking down and to side] But…

Amani: What is it?

Teddy: [Serious expression] Do you want to know my favorite smile?

Amani: Sure!

Teddy: [Uncertain] Y-you have to p-promise not to laugh, o-o-okay?

Amani: I pinky promise.

Teddy: [Holding arm, light smile] My favorite smile is when people see their tattoos for the first time. There's something magical about it. Like, the skin was bare before and now it has something beautiful and meaningful to them. And to know that I helped cause that smile. It makes me feel good.

Amani: Aw, Teddy, that's so cute! I see why Maya calls you Teddy Bear now.

Teddy: [Embarrassed, arms behind back] I take pride in my tattoos, so it makes me happy that I can give others pride in theirs.

Teddy: [Serious expression] Hey, Amani. If you were to get a tattoo, what would you get?

Amani: Huh?! I- I have no idea, honestly! I've never really thought about getting one before.

Teddy: [Panicked, arms up in front of body] I-I-It's okay! You d-don't have to, uh, r-respo-respond right this second!

Teddy: [Holding arm] It's just, I think it's a good thing to think about sometimes.

Amani: Why's that?

Teddy: [Serious expression] Tattoos are something permanent. And they're usually visible. No matter how many pieces of clothing we put on, tattoos are still there. And it's only a matter of time before someone sees them, even if that someone is just us. I think it's important to think of what could be important enough that we put it on our bodies like that.

Amani: Don't a lot of people just get tattoos because they like the look.

Teddy: [Serious expression] Aesthetics is a perfectly valid reason. 

Amani: I suppose you're right.

Amani: I've never given it thought myself, but I'll definitely think about it and tell you later!

Teddy: [Small smile] I-I-I'd like that. I'll see you around, Amani.

 

**Teddy left the room and I pondered what kind of tattoo I would get. Honestly, I would get anything done by Teddy, but he's right, there should be some meaning to it, even if I just think it looks cool.**

 

**I think I understand Teddy a little better now!**

 

**As I wandered around the house searching for something to do, I heard someone call out from the bedroom hallway.**

 

???: Guys, guys, I think I found something!

 

**Immediately people began pouring out from the various rooms we were in and raced to the source of the noise. It turned out to be Brick, staring at what appeared to be a… blank… wall. Stir craziness can't have set in this early? Can it?**

 

**I was joined by Rose, Seth, and Philip. Maya, Marvel, and Dani came soon after. The rest I figured were in their rooms or something, so they wouldn't have heard.**

 

Rose: [Chin resting on fist] What is it? What'd you find?

Danita: [Pleasant expression] Not his compact blush, that's for sure!

Brick: [Frowning] I'd like that back, now.

Danita: [Pointing at head with finger gun] Too late! I already sold it on the internet for mad cash!

Philip: [Eyebrows slightly raised] We don't have internet access.

Danita: [Head cocked, mouth in "o"] We don't? Then who'd I sell it to?

Danita: [Pleasant expression] Oh right! Nobody!

Danita: [Holding compact] Here you go!

 

**Brick quickly snatched the blush from Dani and turned back to the rest of us.**

 

Brick: [Eyes narrowed] As I was sayin'. I found something. Not quite sure what, but something.

 

**He made a big gesture towards the wall. Which is still, in fact, a wall.**

 

Seth: [Coughing into fist] Uh, Brick, there's nothing there.

Marvel: [Concerned expression] Are you feeling okay? Do you need to lie down?

Brick: [Aggravated expression] No! Just… ugh… watch this!

 

**Brick pushed against on part of the wall and nothing happened. I was about to say something but he held up a finger. He moved a couple feet to the right and pushed against the wall again. This time, the wall moved! Not much, but it shook slightly.**

 

Seth: [Clapping hands together] Wow, nice find, Brick. Gold star!

Maya: [Cheering] We're gonna be out of here in no time!

Marvel: [Arms crossed, soft smile] I suppose we were wrong, then.

Rose: [Wry smile] It's something, but how do we get to it.

Brick: [Tugging hair, sweating] That's, uh, the part I didn't figure out.

Danita: [Raising sleeve] Let's get Penny to bust it down with the power of her anger!

Amani: No, that'd break Monokuma's rules.

Seth: [Hand in beard] Maybe we could use Philip's tools?

Rose: [Finger up] I'm sure Monokuma would consider that damaging his property as well.

Philip: [Neutral] So we're stuck?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Not at all!

 

**We all leapt back in fright away from Monokuma. Can't he just walk like a normal person, er, bear? Whatever, he's an asshole.**

 

Seth: [Hands in pockets, stern] What are you doing here?

Monokuma: [Head cocked] Why, I'm helping you, of course!

Rose: [Wry smile] Somehow I doubt that.

Monokuma: [Neutral] It's true! It's the least I can do for my lovely guests. Especially the ones who participate in my little scavenger hunt!

Maya: [Nervous smile] Uh… Scavenger hunt?

Monokuma: [Paw behind head, cheeky smile] Only the best, most amazing, fabulous scavenger hunt to ever exist! Hidden around the mansion are little secrets like the one Brick just found. They can be just about anything! Treats, games, Monokuma idols, and even secret rooms like the one that our resident makeup artist just found!

Brick: [Arms up] Woah! This is a room?

Monokuma: [Nodding] Mmhm! And a rather cool room at that. Which I will open for you!

 

**We all stared at Monokuma who proceeded to less than jack shit.**

 

Amani: Uh, Monokuma, the room? The one you said you'd open?

Monokuma: [Blushing, sweating] Oh, I, hehe, kinda made these doors harder to open than I intended. You'll see tomorrow morning! A bear's promise!

Brick: [Tugging hair, rolling eyes] Well, so much for that.

Danita: [Pouting] And I was really looking forward to seeing Monokuma open a door.

Rose: [Wry smile] I'm interested in something else.

Rose: [Chin resting on fist] You mentioned Monokuma idols, what are those?

Monokuma: [Head cocked] Huh? What'd you say? I should wait till tomorrow to explain those when everyone's here? Okie dokie!

Rose: [Deadpan] … 

Maya: [Curious expression] It's fine, guys. We all see it tomorrow. It's probably something related to the killing game anyway.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Speaking of the game… 

Monokuma: [Paw behind head, flower by head] I almost forgot to mention that Brick wins a special prize for finding something in the scavenger hunt!

Brick: [Eyes wide, surprised] I do? What is it?

Monokuma: [Angry, arms up] Not saying!

Marvel: [Arms crossed, stern] Lemme guess, we have to wait until tomorrow.

Monokuma: [Angry, arms up] NO!

Monokuma: [Neutral] It's just that I'm only telling Brick!

Brick: [Rolling eyes] Might as well tell me now, cause I'm just gonna let them know what it is.

Monokuma: [Dark side forward, sinister] I don't think so.

 

**Our Monopads all beeped and we took them out of our pockets. A new rule had been added.**

 

**"Rule Added! Rule 14: Any special prizes Monokuma gives to a guest may not be shared with other guests. Nor may any information about the prize be shared."**

 

Seth: [Glaring, hands in pockets] What's the point of that.

Monokuma: [Giggling] It's not much of an advantage if everyone knows about it, now is it? Think of it as Brick's little secret that he's always hiding from you and that you never know when he might use.

Brick: [Frowning] You make it sound like I'll use it in the first place.

Monokuma: [Neutral] I dunno, for discovering such an important part of the scavenger hunt, it's a pretty big advantage. Who knows when it'll come in handy… 

Monokuma: ["Smiling"] Well, that's all for me. I'll see you all - well, maybe not all - tomorrow! Ahahaha!

 

**He vanished in a puff of smoke. At least he's adding some theatrics to this routine. Still would prefer if he just walked…**

 

Rose: [Looking to side] … 

Rose: [Looking to side, biting lip] Well, I guess that's that.

Danita: [Pleasant expression] What's what?

… 

Danita: [Pouting] If Joy was here, she'd have said "in the butt."

Seth: [Confused, lips pursed] That's, uh, that's a thing. That you said. Moving on.

Marvel: [Arms crossed] So, Brick, guess you have a prize awaiting you soon.

Brick: [Frowning] Hey, don't look at me like that! I don't intend to use it.

Marvel: [Arms crossed, stern] You also haven't heard what it is yet.

Maya: [Winking, leaning forward] Relax, Marvel, Brick's our friend. There's no way he'd do that. I trust him!

Philip: [Eyebrows furrowed] You just met him.

Maya: [Winking] Maybe so! But! My poet's senses are telling me we don't have to worry about him!

Brick: [Light smile] You all should listen to her poet's sense.

Seth: [Hand in beard, comforting smile] Look, we have some things to look forward to tomorrow, so let's all just turn in for the night, sound good?

Rose: [Wry smile] You seem to very much enjoy going to your room.

Seth: [Booming laugh] What can I say? A good bed is a good bed!

 

***ding-dong-ding-dong***

 

Monokuma **:** Ahem, this is an announcement from your wondrous landlord.

Monokuma: It is now, officially, Night-time.

Monokuma: If you are in a facility that is now closed, please exit immediately.

Monokuma: The rest of you, I wish you pleasant dreams. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe.

 

***Bzzzrt***

 

Seth: [Smiling] See? Even Monokuma says it's bedtime!

Danita: [Pleasant expression] No, he said it's Night-time. Don't you listen?

Danita: [Holding up belt] And don't you need this?

Seth: [Mouth agape, holding up pants] Hey! Give that back! That's not funny.

Rose: [Chuckling] It is rather amusing.

Marvel: [Soft smile] I agree. Go on, Seth, better chase after her.

 

**Indeed, Dani was sprinting down the hallway, giggling the whole way. Seth charged off after her, desperately holding onto his pants the whole way.**

 

Rose: [Small smile] I'll go make sure he gets his pants back. The rest of you, get some sleep.

Maya: [Beaming] Sounds good to me! I'm beat after exploring all day!

Marvel: [Arms crossed, nodding] As am I. Philip, do you wish us to escort you to your room?

Philip: [Grimacing] …!

Philip: [Pulling smock over head] … Yes, please.

 

**After wishing us goodnight, Marvel, Maya, and Philip left, leaving only Brick and I.**

 

Brick: [Light smile] Hey, Amani.

Amani: Yeah? What's up?

Brick: [Light smile] Just checking in, really. Been a busy couple of days.

Amani: Has it really only been two days? It feels like so much longer.

Brick: [Eyes wide] I know what you mean.

Brick: [Scratching cheek] Can I admit something to you?

Amani: Uh, sure, not sure how much help I can be.

Brick: [Light smile] You just have to listen.

Brick: [Frowning, sweating] I'm worried about this advantage Monokuma's gonna tell me.

Brick: [Mouth open slightly, concerned] What if tempts me into doing something stupid?

Amani: I doubt Monokuma would do something that drastic.

Brick: [Tugging hair] He seems pretty excited to get this game started. Hell, this might even be the first motive. He goes around and tells all of us "advantages" that we can't share and we stop trusting each other.

Amani: Well when you put it that way… 

Brick: [Frowning, apologetic] I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.

Amani: No, it's fine. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried at all, either, you know?

Brick: [Frowning] Yeah, I guess.

Amani: Just don't think too hard about it. Knowing Monokuma, he'll probably be cryptic about the advantage.

Brick: [Smirking] Maybe it's a life-size poster of him in a bikini that he won't take down until I murder someone.

Amani: Out of everything I've heard since we've been here, that's the most terrifying!

 

**Brick and I laughed for a bit. Like screaming did earlier, it felt good. A light sensation filled me. Whatever this advantage was, I knew Brick wouldn't be tempted by it! I trust him, just like Maya! I trust all my classmates!**

 

**Except Frederick. But that's a given.**

 

Brick: [Light smile] I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

Amani: Sounds good, goodnight, Brick.

Brick: [Light smile] Night.

 

**Brick wandered into his room and I did the same. I shut and locked the door behind me (still can never be too careful), then fell on my bed and rubbed my eyes. I didn't really get much exploring done today, but at least I got closer with some of my classmates. That had to count for something, right?**

 

**Regardless, we're getting access to a new room tomorrow. It might be something that gives us a reason to murder, but it also might be one of the fancy rooms that Monokuma mentioned yesterday. It could be both, really. It's something to look forward to, but even that is tainted by Monokuma's influence. I swear, if we get out of this, I'm going to throw out anything black or white that I own. When we get out. When.**

 

**I washed my face and put on my night clothes. It was weird, it felt like I was almost at home. Or on vacation. Or actually at Hope's Peak. Alone in my room, it was almost easy to forget everything going on around me. Almost.**

 

**I crawled into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.**

  
  
  


**[[[16 Students Remain]]]**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Chapter 1 begins. What are the Monokuma idols? What is Brick's advantage? Why am I asking these questions? Where did I put my favorite pair of pants? The answer to most of these mysteries will likely not be answered.
> 
> Anyway, leave predictions or speculations or FTE suggestions in the comments if you feel so inclined!

**Author's Note:**

> I have kind of an obsession with alternate cast fics that I almost entirely blame on TVtropes, so I figure might as well try my hand at one. Good god writing script is difficult. Ah well.
> 
> Also, the names at the bottom are only there for this chapter; I write down names when I read alternate cast fics to keep track of names and titles and such. Figured I'd do the same for any readers.
> 
> Last note: Amani (Uh-mah-knee) is in no way related to Amami from V3, just a coincidence.
> 
> Comments and critique are welcome!


End file.
